Precious Little Treasure
by DarkenTears
Summary: //INCOMPLETE// It's been three years after their journey was over that Miroku and Sango haven't seen each other. Once they finally do meet after much sadness and despair from missing one another, Sango gives Miroku a little surprise.
1. Miroku's Intro

"Miroku?! Miroku?! Miroku?!"  
  
Miroku turned around at the sound of his name to see someone running to him, "Yes? Is there something wrong Lady Kagome?" Kagome stopped in front of him and shook her head, "No. It's just that I'm wondering if you're Ok. You seem really gloomy lately."  
  
Miroku slightly smiled when he noticed how really concerned his friend was for him, "It's nothing you need to worry about. I'm perfectly fine." Kagome stared at him, "Are you sure?" Miroku nodded to try to end the girl's concern, "Hai." Miroku turned around and walked away from Kagome into the forest a few feet in front of him. Kagome got a worried look on her face, "Miroku ........"  
  
Miroku kept walking deep into the forest, "I don't know why Lady Kagome is worrying. I'm fine. Well at least I think I am. I keep feeling like something's missing." Miroku sat down once he reached his destination and leaned on a tree trunk, laying his holy staff by his side. He sighed as he closed his eyes, "It's only been a few years, but I've been feeling this way all the time since then." He opened his eyes and brought his right hand to his face, "We finally beat Naraku. We finally got the chance to get revenge on him for doing all those awful things he did." He took off the prayer beads from his hand to see his kazaana no longer there, "I finally lost this curse."  
  
He put the prayer beads back on and lowered his hand to his side, "Naraku was beat. Inuyasha beat him with the might of his sword, the Tetsusaiga. He was about to die in the battle, but Sesshoumaru came in time to help Inuyasha which surprised some of us. Kagome's arrows came in very handy in the battle as well. Sango, Kirara, Shippou were badly hurt in the battle, but they never gave up on trying to help. They gave all their might. Not only them fought, but I of course helped in a way. I protected them from getting anymore injured."  
  
He looked to his side to see a small pond, "Kouga came to help fight Naraku. We had a great group of fighters now so we thought we couldn't lose. Until Kanna and Kagura came in to help Naraku. We were not outnumbered, but out powered. We couldn't handle Naraku's detachments and Naraku all together. We thought we were going to lose. We thought we were all going to die there in the battle."  
  
Miroku slightly lowered his head, "Lady Kagome almost got hit by a reflection of her own arrow, but Lady Ayame came in time to help her. She and her fellow wolves helped out on attacking Kanna and Kagura. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru were the ones fighting Naraku while us others took care of his detachments. From a far when I was assisting Sango after she was hit by her own boomerang I saw Inuyasha got really injured. Naraku was about to hit him one final time, but someone stood in the way of the attack. Inuyasha got very worried as Lady Kikyou was the one to almost die now since she put her body on the line for Inuyasha."  
  
Miroku saw a small fish jump out and back into the water, "The sun was beginning to rise and we thought we were beat, that there was no way we could beat Naraku. Naraku was about to attack everyone in one final blow, but something happened that surprised some, but not me. Kagura attacked Naraku with one of her mighty wind attacks. I knew that she didn't want to follow his orders for sometime now and that just proved my theory. Naraku got very angry about this sudden betrayal even though it seemed he also knew it was coming and attacked her back. She wasn't strong enough to resist the attack thrown at her so she simply fell to the ground. I saw Kanna whispered 'Sister' when Kagura hit the ground and yet she showed no sign of emotion on her face."  
  
Wind began to blow where Miroku was resting, "Naraku attacked Sesshoumaru, but Kanna reflected it back in revenge for Kagura. Naraku immediately stretched his hands out and showed a purple sphere in each hand. As he squeezed them, we all saw that Kanna and Kagura were suffering. Kagome went to their aid when they fell to the ground unconscious. She along with the rest of us assumed that those purple orbs must of been their hearts, their lifeline was in Naraku's hand."  
  
Few leaves fell the ground near Miroku, "Kagome told me that Kagura actually smiled at her and thanked her, saying she was finally free. Kagura's body disappeared after that. Kanna then herself broke her own mirror releasing souls she must of had for sometime and disappeared into dust along with her sister."  
  
A leaf fell on Miroku's lap as then the wind surrounding the area blew it off, "I saw anger appear on Kagome's face when they vanished. She stood up with tears in her eyes. They must of been tears of frustration. Naraku only laughed and launched many demons from his body to Kagome. Inuyaha easily disposed of them."  
  
The wind around Miroku blew roughly now as though it was signaling the climax to the story, "Kagome got an arrow and shot it at Naraku after she observed the area and saw everyone either dead, dying, or badly injured. Sesshoumaru attacked with his demonic sword as did Inuyasha at the same time with his. Everyone else in the battle scene stared in amazement as Naraku begin to scream in pain and fall to his knees. Kikyou slowly stood up and walked to Naraku's half defeated body. She touched his forehead and his body began to glow for some reason."  
  
Miroku looked down to his lap as he still sat crossed leg, "Naraku's body separated into many parts. Demons he had used to create his demon body escaped and tried to attack us all, but I absorbed them all with my kazaana before they can do any of us anymore damage. When the last demon disappeared into the darkness of the black hole in my right hand, we saw two bodies where Naraku's body used to be. We saw that one was Naraku and the other was the bandit Onigumo, we have faced Onigumo before so his face was not a stranger to us. No one asked no questions as Inuyasha attacked Naraku and his body disappeared into dust as Kagura and Kanna had before. That only left Onigumo."  
  
Miroku took in a deep breath, "Onigumo stood up and faced Kikyou. His body had a bright light surrounding it. Kikyou turned around to not face him. Onigumo just stood there as Kikyou knelt down to grab her bow and arrow on the ground. When she stood up straight again she turned around to point her arrow straight at Onigumo's heart. Onigumo began to laugh as he lowered his head. We all heard him say 'Thank you' to Kikyou. Kikyou shot her arrow and it hit him straight in the location of the chest she aimed for. He cried out in pain as his body disappeared into thin air."  
  
The wind in the area calmed down, "We all saw Onigumo's soul floating into the sky and disappear. Immediately after that I looked to my right hand to see if it was true that we finally beat Naraku. I took off my prayer beads and saw my kazaana was gone. I knew he was dead, this time I was sure. 'Finally' was all that ran through my mind at the time. When Onigumo's soul disappeared, a giant jewel fragment fell in front of Kikyou. She knelt down to pick it up and then walked over to Kagome. She, to everyone's surprise, handed the giant jewel fragment to Kagome. Before Lady Kagome could say anything, Kikyou left with her soul catchers. Sesshoumaru took no time to leave with Jaken, his two headed dragon, and the young girl."  
  
Birds began chirping around Miroku as he continued to speak his story as though someone was there asking him to continue and demanding more, "Kouga went to Kagome and handed her the two shards he had in his legs. He said he had no use for them anymore. He went to Ayame and asked her to be his woman. Everyone was surprised, Inuyasha being the most stunned out all of us, even though I knew inside he was relieved as well."  
  
Miroku slightly smiled, "We all thought Kouga loved Kagome, he said himself he fell in love with her. But I guess Kouga finally realized who he truly loved. Ayame smiled brightly and said yes to him. Joy and happiness was a noticeable expression on her face. They both left with their packs behind them following. I bet they headed to the Northeast to live there together."  
  
Miroku sighed, "Sango then began calling out Kohaku's name. We all frowned, we knew he wasn't coming. The night before we all saw Kohaku's body on the ground and the shard was missing. Naraku must of took it back before the battle we had with him. I approached Sango and told her, I felt I should be the one to tell her. Even though I wished I didn't at the time because she slapped me and yelled at me for not telling her this before. Sango then fell to her knees and started crying. That day I felt so bad within myself. I walked away from her to not cause her anymore pain. All I said to her before I left was I'm sorry."  
  
Miroku slammed his fist into the ground fiercely, "Why must I be so stupid! I should have tried to comfort her even though she hated me at the moment. I know she would have understood. I regret dearly my decision on leaving her crying on her knees. The next day I regretted it even more when Inuyasha, Shippou and Kagome came to me and told me Sango left. She went back to her village with Kirara. I wish I could have told her goodbye or something more. One good thing that Kagome told me though was that Sango told her to tell me she was truly sorry and that she hopes I find someone special."  
  
Tears began forming in his eyes, but he forcefully pushed them back, "We went back to Kaede's village and we are still here after these few 3 years. Kagome presented the Shikon No Tama to Inuyasha once she merged all the shards together. Since he was the one who has always wanted it, Kagome found it logical to give it to him. Once he had the jewel in his hand, he took off, leaving all of us in suspense. We impatiently waited for his decision and when we saw him return 4 days later, we were all surprised. His decision, he made it."  
  
The sun shined bright and blinded Miroku for a moment, "Kagome stood up from sitting next to Shippou and went to Inuyasha. Inuyasha give the jewel back to Kagome. Kagome looked down at the jewel. Inuyasha made his decision alright, but he chose to stay the same. He wanted to stay as a hanyou, not be all human or be a full blooded demon."  
  
Miroku regained his vision quickly as the sun hid behind the clouds, "Kagome then walked outside and Inuyasha followed. They had a talk outside alone by the tree Kagome told me Inuyasha was pinned for 50 years. Shippou and I spied on them to see if everything was Ok. We wanted to know for sure if everything was alright so it was right for us to be spying. They couldn't get mad at us, or at least we hoped they didn't get mad."  
  
Miroku pictured how Kagome and Inuyasha would react if they ever found out Shippou and him were spying on them that night. It wasn't pretty. He pushed that thought to the back of his head, "We were surprised by their talk in what decision they took to do with the Shikon. Inuyasha and Kagome took the jewel in both their hands and made a wish. They decided they had to make a wish if they didn't want demons coming after the jewel. They didn't want Kagome to have the same life as Kikyou did. So they made a wish they both agreed on."  
  
Miroku slightly chuckled to himself, "They wished for Kikyou to have a peaceful death and after life. I would admit that I know why Kagome made that wish, but I don't entirely understand why Inuyasha would do this. He loves Kikyou and I would think he would want her alive with him. He was the one to say that he would go to hell with her since she gave her life for him long ago, but I guess I don't know Inuyasha as much as I thought I did."  
  
Miroku looked up into the sky where the sun was still hiding behind some fluffy white clouds. The sun rays didn't hit his eyes much, "We've never seen Kikyou since then. I assume since the jewel disappeared and she also did, the wish must of came true. I heard Kagome talk to Inuyasha one day saying that Kikyou wished she would finally live peacefully so I guess that wish worked out for everyone. Even though I think Kikyou will forever love Inuyasha. But even if that is so, he now deeply loves Kagome and he finally told her.  
  
Miroku thought about his new home with his friends, "Kagome now lives here in Kaede's village as a priestess with Inuyasha. She returns sometimes to her own world for visits to her family, but not anymore for tests. She finally gave up on that thing called school and education. Shippou now calls Kagome mother sometimes. Everyone seems to be happy." Miroku sighed, "Everyone except me."  
  
"Miroku! Miroku!" Miroku looked down to his side to see Shippou running towards him. Shippou stopped when he was in front of Miroku, breathing heavily, "I've been looking for you! Mom is wondering where you are. She asks for you to come back to eat something Grandma Kaede made." Miroku nodded and stood up with help from his staff. Shippou ran in front of him as they headed back to the village.  
  
Miroku spoke softly to himself, "Sango. I hope you are living a wonderful life. I hope your special someone is treating you well and you are living well in your village. I just hope you haven't forgotten me because I will never forget your sweet smile."  
  
Shippou looked over his shoulder when he heard faint whispers from Miroku, "Did you say something Miroku?" Miroku quickly snapped out of it and shook his head. "You really are acting weird."  
  
Miroku looked at Shippou and tried to show a smile, "I'm alright. You all need to stop worrying about me." Shippou smiled and looked forward towards the hut that was coming in site. He ran into Kagome's arms once he saw her standing outside with her arms inviting him in. Shippou jumped into her arms and she hugged him back tightly. Miroku looked at Kagome in her new priestess outfit, same as Kaede's, but in Inuyasha's opinion it of course looked better on her.  
  
Inuyasha walked outside the hut to see everyone else. Shippou jumped from Kagome's arms on to Inuyasha's head. Kagome smiled at her new family then looked at Miroku, "Food's ready."  
  
Miroku nodded, "Ok be right there." Kagome turned around and walked into the hut with Inuyasha close behind her. Miroku walked slowly to the hut and lowered his head, "The hole in my right hand is gone," he looked at his right hand again and frowned as the tears he pushed back from before came forming back into his eyes, "But the hole Sango left in my heart when she left me is always going to be there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n: This chapter was kinda boring right? Well I made the chapter this way so you all know where the story is going to start out and not be totally confused. I'm finally going to write in past tense, I'll see how that works for me. I normally write in present tense, but oh well. It's always good to try new things right? ^_^ Here's 2 Japanese words I used in this chapter that maybe some people don't know what they mean, but I doubt that since they're really easy to know = Kazaana: Air Void; Wind Tunnel and Hai: Yes.  
  
I bet I'm going to receive a review asking me on either who Ayame is or why Kouga went with her. Thing is, like Miroku said, Kouga finally realized who he truly loved (Well in my story he does) so he finally went with her and gave up on Kagome. I'll explain what made him change his mind later. I'm not going to go into detail about who Ayame is. You can just e-mail me or something if you want an explanation and I'll give it to you. I have no idea what the plot for this story is, I just wanted to make it. A plot will come to me later. Hope you enjoy my new story and please review!!!!!! 


	2. Special Pond Meeting

a/n: I'm happy people so far like my idea for this story. And after thinking about it, I finally came up with a plot! But I won't tell you all that now because that'll ruin the story right? LoLz Read Hell On Earth by Joya Sagrada. It's a great story so far with a great plot! It's not done yet because my best friend just started on it, but she tries to update when she can. For her last story all her new chapters always came out great so I know this time they'll come out even better. Get used to me talking before and after my new chapters in author notes, I tend to do it everytime now. Sometimes my author notes go on to be half a page so don't be surprised if it happens.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Food was great Lady Kaede. Thank you for the side dishes Lady Kagome," Miroku half bowed and smiled in gratitude. Shippou looked up from his plate to Kagome, "Can I have more?!" Kagome smiled and pointed to the plate in the middle of them all. As they sat in a circle, Shippou's eyes widen in glee. He put his chop sticks on the last piece of food and was about to lift it to his mouth when another pair of chop sticks were placed on the same piece of food. Shippou looked to his side, "Inuyasha I want it!"  
  
Inuyasha growled as he looked at Shippou then back at the end of his chop sticks, "Too bad runt! I'm eating it!" Inuyasha looked to his side again when he heard a small whimper.  
  
"But Inuyasha ......."  
  
Inuyasha twitched as he looked at Shippou's most adorable sad face. He sighed and lifted his chop sticks from the food, "Fine you brat." Shippou put the food into his mouth and gave off a big smile as he felt the great taste of the food.  
  
While Shippou munched down he muttered out, "Arigatou." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked over at Kagome who was sitting to his right, "Keh. Whatever." Kagome placed her hand over her mouth as she giggled. Kaede stood up and carried her plate to a corner of the hut they're in. She knelt down and placed her plate on the floor next to other dishes. She stood up again and looked outside the window that was above the place she put her dish, "The sun is setting."  
  
Miroku looked outside as well, "Hai." Miroku stood up with plate in hand and walked over to place his plate where Kaede put hers, "We should get wood to start a fire. I will go get some." Kagome looked over at Miroku as he walked towards the outside, "You don't have to worry about it Miroku," she looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha can go get some for us." Inuyasha stood up as he left his plate there on the floor, "Fine. I'll be back."  
  
Miroku blocked him from the doorway before Inuyasha could place one foot outside, "No. It is no trouble. I will go." Miroku walked out of the small hut and walked into the woods that was in front of the small hut.  
  
"Damn. What the fuck is up with you man?," thought Inuyasha to himself as he watched Miroku walk away from his place in the doorway. Kagome lowered her head, "Miroku, I hope you're Ok," she whispered softly to herself.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome. Shippou was now sitting on Kagome's lap since he finished his food and already took Inuyasha's, Kagome's, and his dishes over to where Kaede and Miroku put theirs to wash later. Inuyasha half grinned, half smiled at Kagome, "So what's for dessert?" A cup hit Inuyasha's head from the corner.  
  
Miroku kept walking as he kept his head lowered to look at the soft green grass wet from the sun shower that appeared that morning. When he found some wood on the ground he knelt down to pick it up. He had enough for the fire he needed, but he didn't bother to go back yet, "Not yet. I need more time." He kept walking until he reached the pond he was by earlier that day. He knelt down and placed the wood next to him. He put his hands into the shimmering water and cupped his hand once underneath to collect that gleaming water. He lifted his hands and threw the water on his face.  
  
He closed his eyes as the water slid down his skin. After he was refreshed, he wiped the remaining water away on his face with his sleeve then looked up to see the beautiful sunset, "These sunsets only remind me of things I once had. Of someone I used to share them with." He lowered his head and looked to his side to see his staff which was placed next to the wood he had collected. He looked back into the water and focused his gaze to see his reflection. He closed his eyes as the sound of the soothing pond water flowed through his mind.  
  
"Konnichiha!!"  
  
Miroku immediately opened his eyes once he heard a sweet sensitive voice near him. He looked down at his reflection in the water again to see another image next to his own. He looked to his side to see a small girl with dark blue eyes similar to his. She was wearing a beautiful light pink and white kimono that matched her figure perfectly. Her dark black hair stopped a few inches below her shoulders and the ending tips were tide together in a little ponytail. She was wearing a big smile on her face.  
  
Miroku blinked a few times, "If I didn't know any better .........," he was cut from his train of thought when he noticed a small figure next to the girl. The small girl knelt down and petted the small figure.  
  
Miroku grabbed his staff and stood up, "Are you lost young one?" The girl stood up straight with the small cat now in her arms. She shook her head. Miroku made out the small cat better. It had big red eyes and sorta peach color fur. Its ears, parts of its tail, and paws were black. And lastly, a black diamond shape lay on its forehead. He gasped, "Where do you get that small kitty?" The kitty in the small girl's arms purred as it escaped from her arms on to Miroku's head.  
  
The small girl giggled as her smile got slightly bigger, "Kitty likes you!"  
  
Miroku grabbed the cat off his head and cuddled it in his arms, "It can't be. You can't be her," he thought to himself. The small girl walked up closer to Miroku. Miroku looked down at the girl and smiled, "I know it's not," he thought as he gave the cat back to the smiling child.  
  
Miroku knelt down to be face to face with the girl, "Take care of the kitty Ok?" The girl nodded as she started to pet the kitty again. Miroku stood up with his staff nailed to the ground to help him keep his balance. He looked around the area, "Where are your parents?"  
  
The girl frowned a bit, "Mommy is coming. Daddy isn't."  
  
Miroku looked back at the girl, "Oh. And why isn't your father coming to get you?"  
  
The girl lowered her head a bit to look at the cat in her arms as she rubbed it under its chin. The cat purred more as the kid spoke, "Me don't know. Mommy says Daddy will never come because she lost him. She went away and took care of me without Daddy. She cries all time when she talk about Daddy. She never told me who he was, just that he is very very special."  
  
Miroku slightly smiled, "Well let's get you back to your mother then." He grabbed the girl's small hand as the cat in her arms placed itself on her shoulder. The two of them walked for a bit hand in hand around the small pond looking around for the child's mother. After only a few minutes of searching Miroku stopped and sat down with the child next to him near the same pond, "So," he said while looking into the other side of the pond, "Tell me more about your mother."  
  
The child started playing with the cat in her lap. She dangled a string of yarn she had in her hand over the cat's body, "Mommy very pretty. Many guys want her, but she say no to all of them. She say Daddy is her one and only."  
  
Miroku slightly laughed, "Seems like this daddy of yours was a special guy." The girl nodded in response. She kept playing with the cat as Miroku had a few thoughts fly through his head. He looked back at the girl on his side when she started to giggle, "You haven't told me your name yet. What is it?" The girl stopped playing with the cat and looked up at Miroku's gloomy yet slightly happier face, "My name is .............."  
  
"Takara! Takara! Takara! Where are you?!"  
  
The girl looked to where the voice was coming from. She stood up and ran to the person screaming as her pet cat followed behind, "Mommy! Mommy!" Miroku didn't look at the woman, he just smiled as he looked down at the water. The woman knelt down to tightly hug her daughter once her daughter was in grabbing range, "Don't ever run off like that again! I was so worried!"  
  
The girl hugged her mother back, "I'm safe Mommy. He helped me." The girl let go of her dear mother and pointed at the man sitting near the pond. The woman stood up and walked to him with her daughter's hand tightly in her grasp. Miroku kept his sight on the water. The woman smiled even though Miroku couldn't see it, "Thank you so much for caring for my daughter."  
  
Miroku smiled and looked to his side to face the woman, "It was no prob ...................." Miroku's eyes widen as also the eyes of the beautiful woman. The woman let go of her daughter's hand and stood frozen. Miroku slowly stood up without leaving his gaze off the woman.  
  
The young girl stood there with a confused expression, "Is something wrong Mommy?," she asked as she tugged on her mother's shirt. Her mother didn't respond to her, she only spoke one word, "Miroku ............" Miroku eyes began to soften, "Sango ..............."  
  
Wind blew as they stood in complete silence. They both could hear the winds crash with the water making it slightly move in the now night sky. Their own breaths and the breaths of the creatures around them where another thing heard, but nothing more. The stars began to appear and lighten up the dark night sky. The reflection of the star's sparkle of light beamed off the pond's delicate water.  
  
After a few more moments of silence, Miroku finally spoke up, "Sango? How ..... How ...... How are you?"  
  
Sango fazed out of her frozen position as she slightly shook her head, "I'm .... I'm fine."  
  
On Miroku's face a small smile started to appear, but with the sadness in his eyes mixed with the joy of seeing her once again, the attempted smile was not noticeable to Sango. "How's your life going?," barely asked Miroku. Something in his voice made the question a bit fuzzy for Sango.  
  
"Was that sadness and remorse in his voice?," asked Sango within herself. "My life? Oh, as you can see, my life is going ......," she stopped as she looked down to see a small girl giving her a worried look.  
  
"Yes. I do see ......," responded Miroku as he looked down at the child also. Miroku went into a deep train of thought as he felt his life beginning to end, "This small girl .............. It's Sango's child .......... That means that ........... that ...............," he couldn't continue within himself.  
  
After a few minutes of no one speaking, another thought flew into Miroku's head. He had to speak because he knew Sango was impatiently waiting his mouth to speak words again, but he just didn't find any. He kept quiet as all it started slipping through again. Sango looked back at Miroku and began to feel tears forming in her soft chocolate brown eyes.  
  
She tried her hardest to hold them back, even though it was hard because her hardest at the moment was barely strong enough. "She .......... She .......," Sango tried to speak. Miroku looked away from the girl to face Sango again. Sango spoke within herself, "No. Please don't look at me. It's harder to say. Even though ..........." Her thought left her mind as her mouth spoke again against all her emotional control, "She's yours Miroku."  
  
  
  
Miroku's eyes widen a bit, "What?," he asked softly. "She has to be joking. She couldn't be mine. This child couldn't be mine! Even though ....," his mind stopped rejecting the thought as he began to put the puzzle pieces together, "She does look like me a bit. But no, it must be some others child. Not that I hope it is anyhow. I want it to be child, I want to believe it. But how could this child be mine if ......... If .......," his eyes widen a bit as his thoughts became clouded over a memory. He began to remember a night long ago. A night similar to this. A night he spent with Sango, the beloved woman he loves deeply.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~ "Why the hell did they have to leave me with," Sango paused as she looked to the corner to stop at a man sipping from a cup, "Him." The thoughts of previous attempted gropings and achieved touches came into Sango's mind. Sango growled within herself as though she was terribly regreting her friends' decision to leave her with Miroku, even though a part of her wished for such a chance.  
  
Miroku placed the cup down and looked at Sango, "I can hear you just fine Sango." Sango twitched a bit. Miroku stood up and walked over to Sango. Sango began to back up a bit as he approached. Miroku knelt down in front of Sango.  
  
Sango twitched more, "What? What ......... What do you want?!," exclaimed Sango as Miroku took both her hands into his. Miroku put his gaze directly into Sango's eyes. Sango stopped twitching as she sank into the pools of what were Miroku's eyes.  
  
Miroku smiled, "If you want me to leave. I will. It's a surprise Kagome and Inuyasha didn't leave Shippou this time with us so I wouldn't do anything to you. Kagome and Inuyasha also took Kirara with them to search for Naraku so we are here in the room of the generous lord's castle all alone."  
  
Sango nodded within herself, "He's right. We're here alone. All alone," she also spoke inside her head.  
  
Miroku let go of Sango's hands and stood up. He turned to not face Sango, "Even though it's very hard to resist, I will leave you alone. If that is what you wish."  
  
Sango stood up quickly, "No!" Miroku turned around in shock. "I mean .... it's Ok if you stay ........... I actually want you to stay ............," whispered Sango very softly almost making Miroku not catch what she said, but he still did though. Miroku started to smile. "Please .......... don't leave ......... me ............." Miroku walked up to Sango as Sango lowered her head with noticeable blushing escaping her cheeks. He placed his hand on Sango's chin and lifted her head so that she would face him. Sango's eyes began to soften as did Miroku's. They both whispered each other's name before closing the space between their lips. ~*~ End Of Flashback ~*~  
  
"That night we shared something. Remember Miroku?," asked Sango in a soft sadden voice. Miroku nodded, "The night after we were in battle with Naraku. Then you ........"  
  
"Then I left to my village where now many new exterminators are and I am the sort of priestess there," cut in Sango. Sango slightly chuckled, "Even though us exterminators aren't needed much as before. Since Naraku's demise, many demons don't attack and the few that do are not hard to beat." Miroku looked at Sango as she stared back. Sango's smile from her small chuckle disappeared as she got on another deep sadden frown, "I didn't know it then, but I was carrying your child. And now during these 3 years we haven't seen each other, I've been raising her on my own," Sango said as she lowered her head.  
  
"Why didn't .......... Why didn't you come to tell me?," asked Miroku as he took one step towards Sango.  
  
"After what I did, I didn't think you forgive me," spoke Sango as she looked up once she noticed Miroku was breathing over her. Miroku took a deep glance into Sango's eyes before he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. Sango was a little shocked, but the one that was more shocked was the child watching all this, Takara.  
  
"How can you think that? I would always forgive you. I understood your actions. I thought you hadn't forgiven me since you never returned to me Sango."  
  
  
  
Sango buried herself into Miroku's chest, "No ....... never Miroku ............. I was ...... I was just ........"  
  
Miroku hugged her tighter cutting her off, "That doesn't matter now. What does matter is that you are finally back with me. And now you and I have a child together." Sango smiled as she closed her eyes with tears sliding down her cheeks. The girl approached the hugging couple and tugged on Miroku's sleeve once she noticed her mother's tears, "What are you doing to Mommy?"  
  
Sango smiled as Miroku let go of her, "This Takara ........" Sango knelt down next to her daughter as she wiped away the tears with her hand, "This is Daddy." On Takara's face a huge smile appeared, "Daddy?! I finally have Daddy with me?!" Sango nodded. Takara looked up at her father. She opened her arms wide, "DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!"  
  
Miroku knelt down and hugged his daughter. "I finally have Daddy with me!," screamed Takara as she kept her tight hug on Miroku. Miroku stood up while still having Takara's arms around his neck. He placed his hand underneath her to keep her from falling. Sango stood up next to him. "Takara?," Miroku asked. Sango nodded as she looked back at Miroku who was now looking back at her, "It means treasure or precious object. That's why I named her this. She is my treasure and her father is a precious object to me."  
  
Sango smiled as Miroku smiled back at her. Miroku leaned in and lightly brushed his lips with Sango's. They stopped once they heard a special treasure giggling. Miroku smiled at the little girl, "You know. This is the first time I've smiled in 3 years." Sango got closer to brush her daughter's hair and to have Miroku's free arm around her waist, "Likewise. I always try to smile for her, but I never seem to do a real smile. Now I finally will give real smiles to my, I mean, our daughter."  
  
Miroku looked up when he felt something on his head, "I knew it was you Kirara." Kirara purred as she jumped from Miroku's head into Takara's arms. "Kirara really loves Takara. And the kimono she's wearing is identical to the one I used when I was young."  
  
Miroku smiled again, "I bet it looked great on you as everything always does." Sango giggled at his little comment. Miroku looked down at Takara, "Come on, let's go." Takara looked up at her dad with joy gleaming in her eyes, "Go where?" Miroku started walking with Sango right next to him, "To meet Uncle Inuyasha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n: I've always wanted to do this and I finally get the chance too! I know this may sound stupid, but I've always wanted to respond back to reviewers in my new chapters. Sadly I never got enough reviews per chapter to do it, but now that I got enough, I'll finally do it! I'll be doing it each time I get like 5 or more reviews per chapter. Now let me start! *Gets stares from freaked out people*  
  
Summer: Thanks for the long review! I always appreciate them. I emailed you back, but I wanted to respond to you here too. I'm thinking on becoming a writer, not 100% sure yet. I'll see as I make new stories and get feedback on them. Speaking of stories, I can't wait to you read yours (If you do decide to make your own). And if you get the chance to, read my other stories too if you want to. I hope you and your friend keep enjoying Inuyasha cause it's a great anime show and I hope you keep enjoying my story ^_^  
  
TetsuoTsubushi: There's Sango's surprise! I hope you like the surprise Sango gave Miroku, even though it wasn't really that much of a surprise to Miroku. The way he found out was a surprise to him, but he really always had that thought in mind that after that special night, he might of gotten a child with Sango. It's not like you didn't know that was the surprise! LoLz I always feel bad for Miroku, but I especially felt bad for him in episode: "Sango, Only You" If you all saw it, you know what I mean. It was semi emotional, semi funny like always! Well anyway, thanks for the review and hope you like my new chapter!  
  
Luna-Moonkitty: Even though you wrote a little, I still wanted to write back to you. See how obsessed I am with this responding back to reviewers thing? LoLz Thanks for reviewing and reading my chapter. Glad you like it and hope you think this chapter is cool too.  
  
Kikanemi: I'm happy you like the whole Naraku fight. I thought it was kinda lame. Glad others didn't. LoLz When I finally saw the episode where Ayame and Kouga had that special night when Ayame was a little girl under the moon rainbow, I said I must do something with that! Come on, everyone would agree with me on that right? Ayame and Kouga look great together! Even though I may miss making the fights between Inuyasha and Kouga, it's still good they both found their true love (And good it's not with the same woman! LoLz) Hey you know what, I might still make those two fight! You never know. Heck I don't even know what goes on in my brain! *Laughs*  
  
Chichibean: Another small review, but still a review non the less! I'm so happy that I got more than 3 reviews this time! LoLz Believe me, it makes me extremely happy because it took me like 5 chapters to even get 5 reviews for my first story! Thankfully now I have over 50 for that story! And also thanks to all of you I got over 5 for the last chapter! *Does happy dance* I acquired these constant dances from my good friend Lasako (Read her stories by the way) so get used to them! LoLz  
  
Sango-Chan: Thanks! I was going for the whole sad and sweet approach. I tried to make the chapter more sadder though, but I got so distracted because believe me it would have been sadder. I think it would have been a little angst if I just concentrated more. But friends do come first so the thing that distracted me was IMs from all my friends. ^_^ If you ever want to talk to me by the way, feel free to IM me! I got MSN Messenger, Yahoo Messenger and AIM.  
  
Averi Malee: Thanks for the review. I wanted to make the battle as vivid as possible with still making it seem Miroku was telling the story. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I still say that chapter was a bit boring, but thankfully you all still liked it. I can't promise all the time that I will update soon since I have to do a few things before school starts and also because school for me starts really soon. I hate that fact because I have to face old and new faces of nasty teachers, but thankfully I get to finally meet my friends again! Well at least the ones that didn't move away *Tears up* Thanks again for the review!  
  
Del_Kaidin: One shot huh? I never thought of that. Maybe I should erase this chapter and leave it as a one shot *Gets screamed at* Ok, maybe not. Sides I have this idea and plot all planned out so why would I do that to me and you reviewers who actually like my story? LoLz Thanks for saying I did an excellent job, really appreciate it. ^_^  
  
Joya Sagrada: Hey Girl, I finally came down to you! Thanks for reviewing for my story and actually liking it. It is good for my first Sango and Miroku if I already got few reviews for it. I love your story too! I love the twist you gave in chapter 2 and I'm glad I can help in a way in the story by posting it and checking it over. HeHe Keep having a great time over there on your vacation girl! And can't wait to see the new Peter Pan movie (The guy who plays him is so cute!) in Dec. Remember to take me! LoLz Remember my kimono too! J/k girl, you know me. If you can't get it, you can't. Oh and my mom says she can't wait for her Columbian breakfast. *Falls Over Laughing*  
  
a/n: I seemed to have talked about something else besides the subject in each respond right? LoLz Sorry about that, I tend to do that a lot. These are Japanese words that I put in this chapter and I just thought maybe some people don't know what they mean so I'll put their definition here = Arigatou: Thank you, Hai: Yes, Konnichiha: Hello. I bet many didn't have problems with those words anyway since anyone who watches anime knows those words already.  
  
I know this chapter was a bit short and quick, but I promise others will be longer and more detailed. Reason why it was this way this time is because I wanted to post a chapter before I went to bed tonight and it's already way past my curfew! *Growls under breath and comments on how stupid people were to invent a curfew. Also comments on how bad mom is for making me a damn curfew in the first place!* If you see an error, have an idea, have a question or just have a comment, WRITE REVIEWS PLEASE! I hope you all keep enjoying my TSUYAMONO! (Love Story) *Waves Good Bye* For now *Laughs* 


	3. Families At Last

a/n: Hey Everyone! I'm back with a new chapter for Precious Little Treasure! I'm still amazed at how much reviews this story got so far. I know other stories have had much more and better success in the first 2 chapters, but compared to me, it's a great acomplishment!  
  
I just got back from seeing a new Inuyasha episode I downloaded and to tell you all now, I can say Inuyasha is the most dumbest person alive (Well I guess in this case, the dumbest hanyou)! Seriously! He can't figure anything out even if you gave him many damn clues! (See episode 109 if you want to know what I mean). Well if you see an error, have a comment, have a question or have an idea for my story, feel free to submit a review with it! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where the hell is that hentai Miroku?!," screamed Inuyasha as he sat cross legged impatiently next to Kagome. "Calm down Inuyasha! It's not like we need the wood he was going to bring anyway, you got enough for tonight. And don't calm him a hentai either, he hasn't groped a girl in a very long time," said Kagome in Miroku's defense as she looked over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked away from Kagome, "Keh." Kagome closed her eyes in a little frustration, "You're so lucky I can't say Osuwari anymore on you. I should have never took that spell necklace off you," Kagome muttered under her breath.  
  
Inuyasha glared back over at Kagome when his demon senses kicked in on what Kagome had just said, "What was that?!" Kagome smiled innocently, "Nothing Inuyasha." Inuyasha was about to say something, but the reaction of his ears stopped him from doing so. Kagome looked over to his ears and saw them twitch a bit, "What's wrong?" Inuyasha stood up, "Miroku's back." Kagome stood up with Shippou now in her arms.  
  
She walked over to the doorway and walked outside with Inuyasha behind her. The sky was dark and getting darker since the sun already set a few minutes ago. Inuyasha put his claws into the sleeves of his kimono to have his arms crossed across his chest. Kagome and Inuyasha both stopped when they spotted Miroku walking alone back to the hut.  
  
"Where they hell have you been Miroku??!!," barked Inuyasha. Miroku stopped in front of Inuyasha without saying a word. "And where's the blasted wood you went out to get?!"  
  
Miroku started to smile, "Arigatou. I didn't bring the wood Inuyasha, but I did bring something much more important." Inuyasha, Shippou and Kagome both had confused looks on their faces. Shippou's eyes widen when he spotted a small figure approaching them all. Everyone screamed out one name, "KIRARA!!!!"  
  
Shippou jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran to the small kitty. Shippou stopped in front of Kirara and hugged her as Kirara meowed. Kagome smiled as she saw her 'son' very happy, "You found Kirara! That's great Miroku!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kirara then up at Miroku who was still showing a small smile on his face, "That's all you brought back?" Kagome was about to hit Inuyasha for his lack of care until Miroku spoke up stopping her from doing any damage to the insensitive hanyou, "No. I brought something even more precious with me."  
  
A woman with a child in her arms approached Kagome and Inuyasha. Kirara escaped Shippou's grasp and jumped into the arms of the small child being carried by the young woman. Kagome's eyes widen as Inuyasha's mouth dropped. Shippou jumped up and down in glee, "SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome ran along with Shippou to the woman now standing next to Miroku. Sango placed her daughter on the ground when she saw her best friend running to her.  
  
Sango smiled brightly as small tears formed in her eyes. Kagome reached Sango and hugged her tightly. Sango returned the hug. "I've missed you so much Sango!," screamed Kagome as small tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as well as Sango's. Kagome began to remember the times she and Sango spent together, talking about their problems and giving each other comfort. Not even with her own friends from her time that she's known most of her life had she had the bond she had with Sango. Sango felt the same with Kagome, it was like Kagome was the sister Sango never had, but always wished for.  
  
"I've missed you too Kagome!," yelled out Sango between sobs. Miroku smiled seeing the two hugging woman who haven't seen each other for sometime. It's been long since he's seen Sango's smile and he's very happy he got to see it again. He hopes to see it more often now. He knows what Kagome and Sango meant to each other and he was happy to see Sango happy as well. Miroku looked down when he saw Inuyasha crutched down next to him.  
  
Inuyasha titled his head to the side as he was face to face with the small girl, "Who's the brat Sango?" Inuyasha lifted his noise a bit as he took in her scent, "Smells like you and Miroku." Inuyasha stood up to face Miroku now, "Damn! Humans work extremely fast." Kagome and Sango let go of their best friend hug and Kagome looked down at the girl. She started to blink as she saw the resemblence the girl had between Sango and Miroku. Shippou jumped on Sango's shoulder, "Who is she Sango?" Sango laughed a bit as she noticed Kagome's reaction, "That's my daughter, Takara." Kagome knelt down next to her, "Well hi Takara."  
  
"HI!"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Sango, "How the hell did you two get a kid already? It's only been like an hour since Miroku left." Kagome rolled her eyes as she stood up, "I don't think she was born today Inuyasha." Inuyasha huffed, "Feh. I know that." Sango laughed a bit, "I see you two haven't changed much. Or so I think you haven't."  
  
Kagome turned around to face Sango again and grabbed her hand. She turned back around and dragged Sango into the hut, "You wouldn't even believe Sango! You see ...........," Kagome started as they disappeared into the hut. Inuyasha watched as Kagome dragged Sango into their hut then looked back over at Miroku to see him still smiling, "You seem happy. It's about time, years of sadness ain't good for you. You must of really missed Sango to be all damn gloomy all the time."  
  
Miroku nodded as he looked down at his daughter who sat cross legged on the ground next to him playing with Kirara, "I really did miss her. Especially seeing you and Kagome together made me miss her more." Inuyasha blushed a bit as Miroku looked back up at him. Miroku rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you're still blushing after you yourself admitted you loved Lady Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha twitched, "Shut up Miroku!" Miroku turned around, "Are you going to deny you did not tell Lady Kagome this and that you don't love her?" Inuyasha lowered the fist he had ready to hit Miroku with to his side, "NO! Of course not! I do love Kagome!" Miroku closed his eyes with a slightly bigger smile on his face, "Then?" Inuyasha turned around to be back to back with Miroku, "Feh!"  
  
~*~ Inside the Hut ~*~ "Wow, that was some story Kagome," answered Sango as Kagome finished her life story after the Naraku battle. "I'm very happy that you and Inuyasha finally are together and that you're not sad anymore. I thought Inuyasha would never let go of Kikyou."  
  
Kagome frowned a bit as she looked down, "Well I don't think he has. But he did say he loved me so hopefully he loves me more than Kikyou." Sango say her frown and knew it was her fault her friend was sad at the moment, "I bet he does Kagome! If he's with you now that has to mean he loves you the most!," Sango said as she tried to cheer her friend up. Kagome smiled as she looked back up to face her, "Thanks Sango! So what about you, you seem to have had a lot of things on your hands these past 3 years."  
  
Sango looked down with a small blush forming in her cheeks, "Well yeah. I went back to my village and trained new people to be youkai exterminators. Our village is back to the way it used to be, but thankfully we are not needed as much as before. And even when us exterminators are needed the challenge is not even a challenge at all. The youkai have died down since Naraku's demise."  
  
Kagome looked to the doorway to see Miroku and Inuyasha having a conversation of their own. Shippou was still on Sango's shoulder and he was quiet during the whole talk they were having until now, "So that kid is Miroku's child? He finally got his wish granted."  
  
Sango nodded slowly as she felt her cheeks burning even more, "Takara is three years old and she's a very sweet child. She's very kind to everyone she meets and tends to make friends with them all. She never seems to be mean, sad or angered. What worried me all the time was that she never got to meet her father up until today. I have to teach her not to trust anyone so quickly as well. Even though the threat of danger is really little now, you can never be to careful. Plus, she doesn't know how to properly defend herself since she's merely a small child."  
  
Kagome looked back at Sango, "Don't worry about that Sango. I bet she won't get hurt at all with you and Miroku as her parents. Plus you got us to help you now to take care of her. Now you and Miroku and Takara can be together here in this village with us!"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome, "Arigatou Kagome." Sango sighed, "In this village?" Kagome nodded, "Yeah. Don't tell me you're going back? You can't do that to Miroku right after he finally saw you again and that now he's seen his child."  
  
Sango looked down to her lap where she twiddled her hands nervously, "I don't know yet. I came here to look for you because I felt really lonely in my village even with my daughter by my side. I knew you'd still be here with Inuyasha. I don't know yet if I'm going to return, but I doubt my village needs me. And I don't want to do that to Takara or Miroku. Nor myself."  
  
Shippou got off Sango's shoulder and landed on the floor. He walked to the outside, but turned once he got to the doorway to look at the girls, "I'm glad you're back Sango! Miroku is finally smiling again and happy after a really long time. I hope you decide to stay with us!" Sango smiled a thank you at Shippou. Shippou turned back around and walked outside.  
  
As he walked outside taking small steps he thought what Kaede would think of all this, "Too bad Gradman Kaede left for home already! I would like to know what she thought of all this!," thought Shippou as he laughed to himself. Shippou looked around to see Kagome and Sango had begun talking again. Inuyasha and Miroku were under a tree talking as well.  
  
Shippou walked over to Takara who was still playing with Kirara. Takara looked up when she saw a shadow over her. She stood up with Kirara in her arms, "Hi! I'm Takara, what's your name?!"  
  
Shippou closed his eyes and smiled (a/n: Making this cute face ^_^ You know he makes this face when he greets someone!), "I'm Shippou." He extended his hand to shake hands with her, but when he didn't feel her hand in his, he opened his eyes to see she wasn't in front of him anymore. He looked around and didn't find her.  
  
He rubbed the back of his head, "Where'd she go?" Shippou looked over his shoulder when he heard giggling, "Oh! There you are!" Takara was on her knees behind Shippou playing with his fluffy tail. She giggled when his tail went down and hit the ground after she lifted it into the air. Shippou grabbed his tail after she did it a third time, "Hey!"  
  
Takara looked at Shippou and smiled as she stood up, "Gomen! Me just love foxes!" Shippou smiled back at the young girl, "It's Ok!" Miroku and Inuyasha walked passed them and headed for the hut, "Come on brat! You two Shippou! Get in here now!," screamed Inuyasha as he passed them.  
  
Takara pouted as she ran to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped when he saw he almost tripped over the little girl, "Hey watch where you're going!" Takara glared at Inuyasha. "You got a problem with hearing?! MOVE!" Miroku was about to hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff for being so rude to his daughter, but Takara beat him to it when she stepped hard on Inuyasha's foot, "Me not a brat!"  
  
"Control your kid Miroku!," Inuyasha exclamed as he looked up at Miroku while rubbing his aching and injured foot. On Takara's face a smile began to appear as the anger disappeared. She leaned closer to Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked back at her when he felt something. Takara was rubbing Inuyasha's ears, "Doggy!" Miroku and Shippou's eyes widen when they saw what she just did.  
  
"Oh no! Inuyasha doesn't like anyone calling him or doing that to him! Only Kagome can do that and sometimes she still gets screamed at for it," thought Shippou. The same thought ran through the mind of Miroku, a slightly concerned look appearing on his face signaling to Shippou he was thinking along the same lines as he.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Takara by the arms and picked her off the ground. He stood up straight with Takara blinking repeatedly back at Inuyasha while still in his grasp. Miroku was about to scream at Inuyasha and Shippou was about to use his toy spells on him to make him put her down, but something happened that surprised both of them.  
  
Inuyasha placed Takara over his shoulders and actually smiled up at her! Takara smiled back as she began rubbing his ears again. Inuyasha walked to the hut with Miroku and Shippou by his side.  
  
"You're not going to kill her Inuyasha," asked Shippou from the bottom. Miroku hit Shippou on the head lightly with his staff, "Don't push our luck," whispered Miroku down to him. Inuyasha looked down at Shippou, "I can't kill a kid especially not Sango's. I bet she can still use that huge boomerang. But I don't want to see if it's true or not." Inuyasha looked forward as a confused look formed on Shippou's face. Miroku just sighed in relief.  
  
They all entered the hut and the girls were both wide eyed by seeing Takara actually NOT getting screamed at by Inuyasha. In fact, it looked like he was liking that she was rubbing his cute sensitive dog ears! Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and grabbed the kid off his shoulder. He placed Takara on his lap as Kagome smiled at him brightly. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Why are you smiling like that at me?"  
  
Kagome's smile grew bigger, "No special reason." Sango looked at her daughter when she heard her speaking, "I like Uncle Inuyasha Daddy!," exclamed the happy little girl. Miroku smiled along with Sango. Sango looked at Miroku who was now sitting next to her, "I guess Kagome has really changed Inuyasha these few years huh?" Inuyasha glared at Sango then looked away, "Feh." Sango giggled along with Kagome.  
  
"So Sango? How long are you staying here?," asked Inuyasha as he looked back at Sango. Miroku looked at Sango as she looked back. She smiled at him, "I guess my village doesn't need me as much as they used to. I'll stay here from now on." Miroku smiled brightly at her decision. Shippou jumped up in happiness, "Hooray! Now Miroku won't be sad and I made a new friend! We can all play outside now with Kirara Takara! And it seems you're the only other person besides Kagome that seems to get Inuyasha to be actually nice!"  
  
Inuyasha placed Takara on the floor next to Kagome and ran after Shippou, "Shut it up fuzz ball!" Shippou ran around the hut with Inuyasha trailing behind, "Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" Kagome put her hand over her mouth as she laughed, "Inuyasha seems to be a playful dad with Shippou right Sango?" Sango nodded as she laughed too. Inuyasha stopped and glared at Kagome. Kagome and Sango laughed harder now with Takara and Miroku laughing along. "Please don't hurt me DAD," begged Shippou from a corner. Inuyasha ran over to him trying to bonk him on the head again. The game of cat and mouse (a/n: Actually it's more like dog and fox) went on as the others kept laughing.  
  
After a while, Takara walked over to her dad and sat in his lap. Miroku smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sango's waist and with his other hand put it on Takara's stomach to keep from her moving away. Sango placed her head on Miroku's shoulder. Sango closed her eyes as she rested on Miroku's shoulder. Takara started to feel her eyes getting heavy.  
  
She leaned back on her father's chest as she fell sound asleep. Shippou got on Kagome's lap so Inuyasha couldn't hit him. Inuyasha stopped and sat down next to Kagome in defeat, "You're lucky." Shippou stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha, "You know you don't want to hurt me DAD." Inuyasha was about to do something when Kagome whispered to him, "Look Inuyasha." She pointed to Miroku, Sango, and Takara. Inuyasha grinned, "The lecher finally settled down with the exterminator."  
  
Kagome smiled as she rested her head on Inuyasha's right shoulder. Inuyasha smiled at her as he saw her eyes begin to close. Inuyasha looked forward at the fire in between the two happy families and listened to the only sound made in the hut, the sound of the cracking fire. After a long while passed by, Inuyasha poked Shippou on the side who was now laying on Kagome's lap. Shippou opened his eyes to glare at him, "What is it?"  
  
Inuyasha picked him up by the tail and brought him to his face, "Let me put Kagome in bed first then you can fall asleep with her." Shippou yawned as he nodded, "Ok dad ......." Inuyasha twitched as Shippou drifted into sleep again. "I think that time he actually meant it," thought Inuyasha as he softly placed Shippou on the floor next to him. He looked back at Kagome who was now asleep on his shoulder and slowly put Kagome on the floor too. He stood up and knelt down next to Kagome. He placed his hands under Kagome and lifted her off the ground.  
  
He walked over to the corner where a bed of straw was made with a blanket over the straw to make a good mattress. He placed her down and covered her with another blanket near. He walked over to Shippou and picked him up. He walked over to where he placed Kagome and placed Shippou there too. He layed down next to Kagome once he made sure they both were comfy. Kagome moved around a bit when she felt someone lay next to her. She moved to place her head on Inuyasha's chest.  
  
She placed her hand on his chest near her face as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her close. Inuyasha smiled when he saw her smile in slumber. He closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent that made him feel comfortable and relaxed. Once Kagome heard him snoring (a/n: In my story he snores, but it's a cute snore that no one can resist but giggle at! HeHe) she opened her eyes and looked over at the others. They all were sound asleep and resting peacefully. Kagome closed her eyes again as she whispered softly to herself, "This is perfect. We're all happy. I just hope nothing ruins it this time."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n: Once again I get to do what I love! Thanks to all those that read, reviewed and are enjoying my story so far! To those that don't review, but read this story anyway, I'll make my friend put a curse on you if you don't review this time! LoLz Just Kidding. But even though I know sometimes people can be really lazy (Like me) and won't submit a review sometimes, I still hope you're enjoying how the story's going (I do submit reviews though, no matter if I like the story or not).  
  
FireGoddess (Summer) - Always love your long reviews! I never seem to catch a chance to talk to you on MSN Messenger since you're never on when I am, but I bet it's because you're busy. I just remembered, when you told me you wanted to be a lot of things when you grew up, but you hadn't decided on one yet, that one of the things you want to be is an anime drawer. I was wondering maybe you can draw Takara from this story. Others will know how the child of Miroku and Sango looks like! HeHe If you can't, it's Ok. The episode after Kagome kidnapped by Kouga is much funnier! I can't wait til you see it in August when Adult Swim finally shows it! I come up with my ideas from I don't know where and I'm really happy you along with others like it. Enjoy this new chapter! ^_^  
  
Joya Sagrada - Chica, you never write much do you? LoLz It's Ok though, I know you like them even if your review not so long. HeHe Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter of all my stories so far, even the one made by me and Lasako. I just posted them last night with Lasako and you already reviewed them! Thanks! ^____^  
  
Rain - I'm happy you like my story and I hope this story stays as kawaii as I want it to stay. This is a little weird, I received a review from someone named Rain and I got another review by someone named Summer. I'm hoping I get one from someone named Winter or Wind or something LoLz. Thanks for reviewing and hope you keep reading!  
  
Kelsey - I'm happy you think I did a great job!!! I really appreciate all the reviews I'm receiving on my story so far. I'm hoping this story will be like those that have over 100 or maybe if I'm extremely lucky, over 1000! But I'll be happy no matter what on the success on this story! Thanks for being one of the few that have submitted a great review so far and hope to hear from you again.  
  
Zero27 - I'm excited I know where the story's going too! LoLz At first I was confused on the whole purpose of the story and I thought about it and concluded if by the third chapter I don't come up with a plot, I won't continue the story because I'll lead it somewhere I won't like or even know about. But after I got reviews from people for the first chapter and really thought about it, I came up with a great plot (I think)! Hope you keep enjoying the story and can't wait to receive another review from you.  
  
Harmony - Don't you just love happy families? I adore them! Everyone knows that a family of Miroku and Sango with a small child has to be the best! LoLz I even bet the ending of Inuyasha (Wish I don't want to come soon cause it's getting good) will have them have a child in the end. But I'm not sure since I'm not Rumiko Takahashi. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
a/n: Well I hope this chapter was a good chapter for you all! I know it's short again, but I did have a bit of writer's block so this was the best I could do. I've never experienced writer's block before and now I can clearly say to all of you IT SUCKS! I know had bad authors feel when they have them now. HeHe I promise other chapters will have more effort from me to be longer and more detailed (And better of course).  
  
I especially liked how kawaii this chapter came out (Well I think it's kawaii) and I hope you all like it too! I don't know how many chapters this story might have, I'm thinking it might be longer than my other story (That's estimated to be about 18 chapters long). Again I will translate Japanese words that I've mentioned in my story even though all you should know them already if you watch anime: Hentai - Pervert, Osuwari - Sit, Hanyou - Half Demon, Arigatou - Thank You, Youkai - Demon, Gomen - Sorry, Kawaii - Extremely cute and fluffy!  
  
Read the stories under my Favorite Stories (In my FanFiction profile of course). They're all must reads! Leave a review if you have any of the following: A) a question about the story B) a comment C) an idea to make the story better in a way maybe D) if you see an error that needs to be corrected or E) if you want to sue me for saying Inuyasha is mine.  
  
Well I'm saying this now, everyone knows a girl like me can't own Inuyasha so why would I claim it! I hope to someday to be an anime story writer and actually get the chance to say: "Hey! I own this whole show! It's the best anime show ever and I made it!" But until that happens, I just gotta keep writing fanfics and new chapters to them all. If you haven't noticed, that last thing was a little disclaimer saying I don't own Inuyasha since Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm not going to always say this little disclaimer since I'm either lazy or forgetful so just remember what I said here about me not owning this excellent show. HeHe Bye! 


	4. Games Can Be Deadly

a/n: I've realized something. This story has been the one story I've updated the most in such a short time. I've completely ignored my other stories (It's only 2 other stories, but still some people read those too). Sorry to those people that read "Undefeatable Love" and "Knocking On Heaven's Door" and wanted an update on them! To those that are reading this story, read my others please. ^_^  
  
"Knocking On Heaven's Door" isn't under my pen name, it's under "The Joker Girls" which is the account made by me and my all time favorite author Lasako! (The story was made by both of us so that's why it's under a whole different account). Summary to that story is in my FanFic profile and link to that story is under Favorite Stories. "Undefeatable Love" is a another good story made by me so go read it too. Oh and to those who like SailorMoon, read my one shot story "Can't Fight The MoonLight." Submit a review for all the stories, I'd really appreacite it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun shined brightly through all the huts windows signaling a new day. The warmth of the morning sun waked a half asleep child. Takara slowly opened her eyes and tried to clear her vision. Takara sat up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and placed her small fragile hand over her mouth. Once she closed her mouth, she placed her hand to her side and blinked a couple times before she could clearly see.  
  
Takara looked around the hut and smiled brightly at what she saw. In a far end corner, she saw three shadows cuddled closely, keeping each other warm. By the few sun rays shinning in, Takara saw Inuyasha and Kagome resting on their side. Inuyasha had one of his arms around Kagome's waist and his head rested on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha's claw was placed on Kagome's stomach and Kagome had her hand over his. Shippou was cuddled into a ball on the couple's blanket.  
  
Takara was going to move over to them to wake them, but a thought stopped her, "Where Daddy and Mommy?" Takara looked to her side and her smile grew. Sango was on her left, Miroku on her right, meaning of course she was in the middle. To Sango's side was Kirara resting peacefully (a/n: You guys thought I forgot about the cutest demon kitty huh?)  
  
Takara felt something on her lap and looked to see what it was. She saw her parent's hands clasped together on her lap. Takara looked around again and saw somehow they were in a corner, on top of straw, with a blanket under and over them. Takara could of sworn before she went to sleep last night she was asleep in her father's lap. But she just threw that thought for later since she didn't care much, she liked it this way better anyway.  
  
Takara layed back down into her parent's embrace. Miroku moved a bit once Takara placed her head down on the straw and blanket. Miroku released Sango's hand once Takara got comfortable. He placed his arm over Takara's chest and his hand on Sango's hips. Sango placed her arm around her daughter. Takara thought she woke them up, but when she looked at them both, she noticed they just moved in slumber to be comfy since they still had their eyes closed. Takara smiled one of her cutest and joyful smiles as she brought the blanket to her neck. She began to slowly close her eyes. As her vision became blurry and her world started to turn black, only one thought ran through her mind, "I'm happy."  
  
~*~ Evening ~*~ "So you're staying right?," asked two impatient people and a small fox. "Yes we are," answered Sango for herself and her daughter. Even though Sango had already answered the same question a lot the day before, the others asked one more time today just to be sure she and her lovely daughter were really staying. It didn't hurt to ask more than twice anyway right? Maybe it can get a little annoying, but it won't hurt. Besides, Sango knew why they asked her that particular question so much, they cared. Sango appreciated it much that they were so concerned for her and for the new little member of the group. They actually wanted them to stay. One person wanted it more than the other and you all know who that is.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou cheered for happiness once they heard Sango's answer. Well, Kagome and Shippou did most of the cheering, Inuyasha tried to hold in his excitement the best he could. Miroku looked to his side to see Sango with her head lowered, "For now," she whispered to herself for only her to hear, or so she thought.  
  
Miroku slightly frowned and looked down to his lap. In his lap he found a happy and jumpy young child. Takara looked up at her father, "So we'll be staying here with Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome?!" Miroku put on a fake smile and that was all Takara needed for an answer. Takara jumped up and down in Miroku's lap, being completely fooled and oblivious to her father's false smile. Hey, she only knew him for what? Like three or four days? No, not even that much. Maybe about two days. So how was she suppose to know if her father was faking his smile at her at the moment?  
  
Sango looked over at her two loved ones and gave a small smile. Sango sighed within herself, "Why do I feel so confused inside? I feel so happy that Takara finally has met her father and that I'm back with Miroku, but then that feeling is overpowered by the anger I hold for myself. I was dumb for leaving the way I did years ago. Leaving my friends, Miroku, and leaving my daughter to grow up seeing me sad. During those years I left, I was sad over the loss of my dear brother and the loss of the one I held so dear to me, Miroku. I was always trying to put a smile for Takara, but only managed to fake them. Takara's a smart girl, she saw right through those fake smiles. I should just be happy for now, Takara and I are back with the one guy that can make it all better."  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other and their smiles grew. They were actually giving real smiles and they both knew it. "I can never have my child taken from me," thought Miroku, "Or my Sango." Kagome looked at the two love birds in front of them and she reached to grab Inuyasha's hand which was not so far away from hers since they were sitting really close to each other.  
  
Kagome placed her hand over Inuyasha's and Inuyasha looked to his side to Kagome smiling and cheery. He gave a small smile back and slipped his fingers between hers. Kagome and Inuyasha tightened their hands together. Shippou saw everyone and frowned. Takara frowned as well when she saw Shippou's sadden expression, "What's wrong?"  
  
Shippou shook his head to snap out of his small thoughts, "Nothing! Nothing at all," he spat out immediately to end suspicion on him. Shippou tried to push his tiny insignificant thoughts behind him, or so he thought they were so insignificant.  
  
Takara wiggled out of her father's lap and stood up. She walked over to the doorway and stopped when she was almost outside the hut. She turned around and smiled at Shippou, "Coming?!" Shippou nodded as he stood up from his spot next to Kagome and ran to her with Kirara behind him.  
  
Kagome watched as they ran outside together, holding hands, "Hmm interesting ............." She began to gather fluffy thoughts in her head and by her face expression, Inuyasha caught on pretty quick. The others just stared at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What's interesting?," asked Sango along with Miroku looking at Kagome directly for an explanation. Kagome snapped out of it once she saw Inuyasha giving her one of his 'Whatever it is, don't start' looks, Kagome knew them pretty well. Kagome waved her hands side to side nervously, "Nothing!" Miroku and Sango kept eyeing her as Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.  
  
~*~ Outside ~*~ Takara and Shippou stopped when they were a few feet away from the hut and in the middle of a field. Kirara stopped in front of them and purred. Takara and Shippou looked down to see their hands still clasped tightly together. Takara and Shippou immediately pulled their hands away and looked to their sides. Takara could feel her cheeks burning. Kirara tilted her head to the side once she noticed a bit of red escaping Shippou's cheeks as well. If only cats could talk.  
  
Takara looked back at Shippou and smiled to try to end the awkward silence, "What play now?" Shippou looked at Takara and thought for a moment, "How about hide-and-go-seek? Kagome taught me how to play it! It's easy." Takara clapped her hands together in joy. Shippou smiled as he figured out that Takara must be agreeing to playing the game from her actions at just hearing the name of the game. Shippou began explaining the game to Takara and it didn't take that long for Takara to get the idea of the game. She nodded after a 4 minute explanation by Shippou (a/n: Told you the girl was smart).  
  
She poked Shippou on the side, "You're it!" Takara ran off to hide with Kirara close behind. Shippou went to a tree nearby and closed his eyes. "This is going to be so much fun," thought Shippou. He put his hands over his eyes and began counting, "1 ........... 2 ........... 3 ........... 4 ..........."  
  
Takara hid in a bush near the small hut the adults were in. Kirara sat next to her as Takara parted the leaves to look at Shippou. Takara giggled a bit as Shippou tried to peek as he continued to count. Kagome looked outside from where she sat and saw Shippou counting against a tree, "Looks like they're playing a game." Sango smiled happily, "They became friends fast." Miroku nodded along with Inuyasha.  
  
"47 ........... 48 ........... 49 ........... 50!" Shippou put his hands to his side and opened his eyes. Shippou turned around and looked around, "Ready or not, here I come!!!" Shippou began looking behind the tree he was counting on to make sure she wasn't there. Takara continued to giggle when she saw him looking for her behind the giant tree. Shippou then immediately after seeing she wasn't hiding where he first looked, he ran around and looked everywhere he could think of. Sango looked outside and saw Shippou running around. She laughed a bit at how persistent Shippou was.  
  
Shippou stopped running around when his ear picked up on gentle child's laughter. He grinned and ran to a small healthy bush next to the hut. Takara noticed him running straight at her and she let go of the leaves to try to hide better. Shippou arrived at the bush he was running at and parted the leaves. He found a young girl on her knees with a cat now on her head, "Gotcha! You're it!"  
  
Takara pouted a bit as Shippou ran off to hide. Sango and Miroku smiled when they saw Takara go to the tree Shippou was counting at before. Kagome laughed as Takara's parents peeked at her, "They're not doing anything wrong so you guys can stop spying." Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome. "We're not spying, we just like seeing Takara having fun," answered Miroku in their defense. Kagome continued to laugh, "I know, I was just playing. I like seeing Shippou enjoy himself too."  
  
Takara didn't notice people were watching her so she just simply began counting as she closed her eyes and put her small hands over her eyes, "1 ........... 2 ........... ummm 5 ........... 37 ........... 4 ........... 22 ........... 13 ..........."  
  
Inuyasha blinked as his ears picked up on Takara counting, "Haven't you taught her numbers yet?" Sango looked at Miroku who was giving her a look telling her to tell him also.  
  
She sighed at the two men, "She's only 3 after all. She's not that good with numbers anyway. But she is really smart for her age. Some people say that it's like she has an 8 year old brain in a adorable 3 year old body. Except that her grammar is from a 3 year old too," Sango started laughing at what she just said along with Kagome. Mother humor I guess. "She'll surprise you in how smart she really is," Sango said in between laughter to the guys. Miroku joined in the laughter with the girls as Inuyasha kept listening to Takara count. Ok, I guess it's just parent humor, no wonder Inuyasha is not laughing along.  
  
"I need to teach her numbers more later," replied Sango as she ended her giggle fit. Inuyasha waited until she calmed down to ask the question on his mind. He looked over at Sango, "Speaking of teaching, does she know how to fight?" Kagome stopped laughing along with Miroku at Inuyasha's question. Kagome twitched a bit as she observed Takara stop counting and now searching for Shippou from her spot, "She's only 3 Inuyasha!"  
  
"There really is no reason for a delicate flower of our child," Miroku looked to his side at Sango as he continued, "To learn how to fight." Sango and Kagome nod in agreement. Inuyasha could see Takara running around looking for Shippou, then disappear into the woods, "Feh. It doesn't really matter anyway since she has her Uncle Inuyasha here to protect her!," exclaimed Inuyasha. Kagome giggled at how he said his title over Takara.  
  
She smiled brightly, "And she has two loving parents to protect her as well." Sango smiled as she leaned to her side and put her head on Miroku's shoulder. "And I can still use my bow and arrow pretty well too!," yelled 'great aunt' Kagome. Kagome calmed her voice a bit to try to talk normally again, "It's not like any demon even comes here anymore ..........."  
  
~*~ Tree ~*~ "Man where is she? It's been a long time," said Shippou in boredom and in a little concern. Of course he's concerned, she was a sweet girl and he knew just by looking at her the first time they met she's never fought at all in her small life. It's not like she needs to know how to fight anyway. That sometimes can lead to injuries that might wreck the beautiful girl's appearence. And plus scar her for life. "What am I thinking?! WHY am I thinking about all this?!," Shippou yelled at himself. He started hitting himself on the head, but then stopped after a few minor hits. He jumped down from the tree he was on and landed on the grass, "I better go look for her."  
  
~*~ Woods ~*~ "Shippou!," Takara called out, "Shippou!" Takara sighed as she sat down on the grass near a small pond. She looked to her side and petted the cat that sat next to her, "I give up Kirara." Kirara purred in response. Takara sighed again as she looked at her reflection in the water, "This is where me and Mommy met Daddy!," she exclaimed when she recognized the surroundings.  
  
She smiled as she remembered the night she got the chance to be in her father's embrace for the first time. The first time she saw her mother actually smile. "I just wish I could find Shippou here," said Takara as she came back to reality and stood up when she felt something annoying her from the bottom. She looked down and found she was sitting on a small rock. She picked it up and through it into the water, making the reflection of herself fade. As the water calmed and Takara could see her reflection again, she gasped when she spotted a large shadow over her.  
  
~*~ Hut ~*~ "I mostly trained some villagers how to fight off a demon and took care of Takara," answered Sango after Kagome asked her a question. "So what do you guys do here?," asked Sango as she felt Miroku wrap his arm around her waist as she still had her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Well other than help sick people in the village and care for Shippou, I do nothing really. Inuyasha and Miroku never did much either, nothing to do."  
  
On Inuyasha's face a huge grin escaped his features, "WE DO do something else Kagome," said Inuyasha with a wink. Kagome got wide eyed and twitched tremendously. Miroku laughed hard at Inuyasha when he was unconscious on the ground with a huge lump on his head. Sango joined Miroku in the laughing when she saw Kagome standing over Inuyasha's body with her hand closed in a fist.  
  
Miroku turned around when he heard someone breathing behind him, "Where's Takara Shippou?" Sango stopped laughing and also turned around to face Shippou with a worried face.  
  
"I don't know, I thought she came back here," answered Shippou as he received the stares from Takara's now very worried parents. Sango stood up from her spot next to Miroku and ran outside in deep concern. Miroku ran behind her in search of their daughter. Inuyasha got up while rubbing the new lump on his head and glared at Shippou, "How could you just lose her like that?!"  
  
Shippou backed away a bit the moment he heard the tone Inuyasha was using. He felt like he was about to get punished for his dumb move by his 'dad.' "I didn't lose her on purpose! We were playing hide-and-go-seek and she was it. I was hiding and waiting for her to come get me, but she never did. It's been a long while since I've really seen her," answered Shippou in a sad voice.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Shippou. I bet she's just lost in the woods still trying to find you, she'll be found soon, don't worry! Especially that she has Kirara by her side," said Kagome in an attempt to try to comfort her adopted son. Inuyasha stood frozen when he picked up on disturbing scents. Kagome and Shippou both noticed his face expression, "What is it?!!!," they both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha for an answer with worry visible in her soft brown eyes. Shippou began glaring at Inuyasha for an answer. "It's Kirara's blood and a demon's," he paused before continuing, "And Takara's blood." Kagome gasped and stood still, but Shippou instead ran out of the hut the second Inuyasha told them.  
  
~*~ Pond ~*~ Takara fell into the water as she was pushed back into the pond. Takara shook her head to move her wet hair from her face. She looked forward and saw Kirara laying on the grass near a tree. Her chest was moving up and down so it meant that Kirara was still breathing and alive. Takara sighed in relief for Kirara, but her relief was cut short when she turned her sight and watched in fear as a giant black snake demon with red stripes running down its body hissed at her. "Stupid snake hit kitty," thought Takara as she remembered how Kirara was attacked. She remembered Kirara transforming and growling at the snake to protect Takara. The demon shot venon at Kirara and now she's not moving, barely breathing.  
  
"What you want with me?!," screamed Takara for an explanation for the snake's sudden attack. She stood up, trembling in constant fear and agony. Her side was hurting badly and she knew exactly why. She placed her hand to try to stop the blood from flowing from the wound caused by the demon's deadly bite. Takara's vision was becoming blurry.  
  
"You have it! I must have it!" The demon snake stretched out its scaly body before darting at Takara like an arrow. Takara shut her eyes and began crying in fear for her own life. She opened her eyes when she heard someone yell the words 'Fox Fire!' She screamed out Shippou's name in happiness. Shippou landed in front of her as the snake shook its head to try to shake off the small flame burn. Shippou turned around and grabbed Takara's hand, "We have to go, come on!"  
  
"Me side hurt and Kirara hurt too!," screamed Takara in protest. Shippou tried to pull Takara away, but Takara wouldn't budge. He looked at Takara and saw her bleeding. He gasped, "Oh no!" He looked up when he heard the snake hissing above. He pushed Takara out of the way as the snake landed over Shippou and dragged him into the depths of the pond with it. Takara landed on the grass on her hands and knees soaking wet. She looked over her shoulder and screamed out Shippou's name when she didn't see him or the giant black demon snake. All she saw was the large circles in the water formed by the giant dive the snake took.  
  
She looked at a tree and saw Kirara trying to stand up, but the pain rushing through her body didn't give her permission. Takara started crying as she sat down on the grass Indian style. She looked at her hands and saw the red sticky liquid. Her tears kept pouring as her yells grew louder. Abruptly, a light was emitted from her hands. She blinked a few times to try to clearly see what was happening. The glow seemed to show the colors of a rainbow, "Pretty .....," thought Takara. Kirara from a far watched in amazement as well.  
  
The light colors disappeared and Takara's hands were now clean, no sign of blood on them. Takara blinked a few times in surprise to see her hands clean and to see an object now in her hands. It was a white clear ball much larger than a marble that emitted different color lights when Takara lifted it into the sun's rays. Takara observed it a while before she turned her attention to the water when she heard air bubbles rising and popping. She stood up, limping, and looked closely at the shimmering water which got its glitter from the morning sun still shinning brightly above the area.  
  
A huge black snake appeared shooting out of the water with a tiny fox between its fangs. Takara gasped when the snake spit out the tiny creature next to her. With all her strength she went to his side, "Shippou!," she cried. Kirara saw Shippou and also tried to go to his side, but her strength was very limited and the pain was overpowering. All she could do was lay down and watch.  
  
Shippou opened his eyes slowly, "Takara?" Shippou's vision began to clear to see a beautiful young girl with tears forming in her dark blue eyes, "Are you Ok Takara?" Takara nodded as her small tears slid down her cheek, "This is all my fault!"  
  
"No it's not. You had nothing to do with this," spoke Shippou to try to end the girl's guilt. He couldn't feel his body, all he could move was his eyes, mouth, and barely his arms. He started to wish his nose would not work at the moment either because the scent of Takara's blood was disturbing. He got angered from every wiff, "Fucking demon!," he kept repeating in his head. Wow, who knew Shippou knew those kind of words! His thoughts were taken away when he focuzed his sight to Takara's hands when he saw a glow, "What's that?"  
  
Takara sniffed and tried to control her crying as she looked down to her hands, "Me don't know, it came out of me hands," answered Takara as she showed Shippou the object in hand. Shippou became wide eyed, "That's the ..........."  
  
Takara turned around when she heard a scary voice, "I must have it! Give it to me!" Takara screamed as the demon slithered its way to Takara. Shippou and Kirara tried to get up to protect her, but both failed in doing so. Shippou became very worried for Takara and once again tried to do something, anything. He couldn't let that stupid demon get her, he could never forgive himself if it did. He knew he was weak, now more than ever in his condition, but he had to do anything he could, or at least try. No, trying wasn't enough. He HAD to do something. He growled within himself when he couldn't move. Takara noticed his struggle to get up and admired him for it. She grabbed onto Shippou's body while shutting her eyes tight, waiting to get attacked.  
  
"Iron Reiver Soul Stealer!" Takara opened her eyes and let go of Shippou. She looked at the demon and grew wide eyed as she watched in amazement. Inuyasha landed in front of Takara who was on her knees next to Shippou's almost motionless body. Takara looked away from Inuyasha when she heard her parents calling her name, "Mommy! Daddy!"  
  
Sango knelt down next to Takara and hugged her, relieved she was still alive. She let out a big gasp when she saw all the blood Takara had on her clothes. Shippou was picked up into Miroku's arms as he knelt down next to Sango. Miroku looked to a tree and saw Kirara trying to walk to them. He stood up and ran to her. He also picked her up and walked back to kneel down next to Sango and Takara again.  
  
An arrow was shot at the snake's head. The snake hissed and directed its deadly stare at Kagome. His blood shot red eyes sent shivers down Kagome's spine. "Hey!" The demon directed its gaze over at Inuyasha, "Don't you know that picking on little kids is wrong. And especially picking on those kids was an extremely stupid move!" Inuyasha jumped up into the air and was now hovering over the snake's head, "Eat this ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Inuyasha brought down his trusty sword that he had over his head and directed it straight at the demon's stomach.  
  
Blood and screams were heard as the snake's body was split in two. Inuyasha grinned as he landed near Kagome, "Damn bastard." He put his sword away in its shieth as it transformed back to normal, "I wonder why the fuck he attacked those two." He looked to his side to see Kagome with a worried look, "What's wrong Kagome?"  
  
"I sense the Shikon No Tama," answered Kagome as she looked at the snake's body which was still moving. Even dead, it was still scaring her a bit. Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she was crazy. Kagome knew he was giving her that face even though she never looked at him, she kept her sight on the demon who has caused this whole mess and chaos.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? The jewel disappeared when we made our wish on," Inuyasha paused for a moment and whispered, "Kikyou ...." Kagome didn't like the way Inuyasha said Kikyou's name, but she decided to deal with it later. "The jewel! I must have the jewel," spoke the head of the snake that was slowly disintegrating. Sango and Miroku who were observing from a far gasped when the demon's head talked. Kagome and Inuyasha got closer to it, "What was that?!," ordered Inuyasha.  
  
"I must have the jewel. For then my master can have it," slithered the snake's head. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the nasty creature while Inuyasha just growled at it, "Master?! Who's your fucking master?!," screamed a pissed off Inuyasha. The demon's head laughs evilly, "You'll meet her soon ......," replied the head before it disappeared into then air.  
  
"Damn it!," screamed Inuyasha in frustration. Kagome sighed, "Why does this all have to start again?", she thought to herself as memories of all the bad events that happened before and when they fought that devil Naraku rushed back. Kagome shook those thoughts away quickly and walked over to the others. Sango held Takara in her arms as Miroku stood and handed Shippou to his mother.  
  
Kirara was still in Miroku's arms, trying her best to stay alive. Shippou's blood was covered over his clothes as the same was said for Takara. Sango and Miroku were covered in the blood of the people they had in their arms while a little blood of the demon was on Inuyasha's kimono. Shippou's blood was starting to dry on his clothes so his blood didn't get on Kagome's priestess kimono.  
  
Inuyasha began to get aggravated with all the smells of blood reaching his sensitive nose. He could take that demon's blood, actually, that was the blood he wanted to smell the most, it proved he got rid of the fucking bastard. But the blood of the others really ticked him off. He didn't want to smell those people's blood, they didn't deserve to be losing their precious lifeline. If he sniffed in those disturbing scents, it made Inuyasha realize that he might lose those kids. NO! He won't lose them, they'll be just fine. Inuyasha kept repeating that in his head, "They'll be fine. Just fine ...."  
  
Inuyasha's repeating thoughts were cut short when Miroku spoke up from the silence hovering above all of them, "They've all lost a lot of blood, but thankfully they'll be fine," said Miroku in everyone's relief.  
  
Kagome looked down at Shippou who had his eyes barely open, "Rest Shippou." Shippou closed his eyes as Inuyasha came and stood next to Kagome, "Is Takara Ok?," asked Shippou in concern.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "She'll be just fine pup, rest already." Shippou smiled with his eyes still closed and Kagome smiled as well when they both heard Inuyasha call Shippou pup. Shippou may not be Kagome's and Inuyasha's actual kid, but he did come close and they loved him as if he was really their child. Shippou loved Inuyasha and Kagome as if they were his true parents, even though Inuyasha sometimes didn't act like a dad and acted as if he didn't care much for Shippou. But always in the end, Inuyasha proved he truly does care in his own unique way.  
  
Takara closed her eyes once the loss of blood got to her. She let her hand fall to her side and her fingers lost their grip on the large pearl in her small hand. Sango looked as Miroku knelt down and picked it up. Everyone gasped at the sight of the suppose to be gone Shikon Jewel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
a/n: *Drum Roll* Now onto my review responses! I'm glad people have actually taken time to read my story and submit a question or comment for it! You all can also submit a review with an idea and a correction to an error you see. I love all reviews, even some flamers because that gives me the chance to let out the bitch side of me, LoLz  
  
Joya Sagrada - Hey Chica! You finally wrote more than a one sentence review! LoLz It's Ok though, the fact that you read my story and actually reviewed is good enough! I love your story b/t/w and I can't wait to read a new chapter once you get the chance to send it to me. Can't wait until you come back to Miami so we can hang out again! I miss my friends so much, thankfully school's starting again, just wished that I didn't actually have to do work and HW! Anyway, since I said I missed my friends, you're one of the ones I truly miss! You just had to go on vacation this summer! *Falls over laughing* J/p, you know I'm happy you had a great time on your trip. Thanks for buying me a gift and once again I say I can't wait to see you bestest columbian friend I have that is like a sister to me! ^__^  
  
Queen of Koorime - Thanks for the suggestions, I'll try to make it less confusing and easier to read. Even if it's punctuation mistakes, tell me so I can fix it if you have time to do so, LoLz. I'm really happy you like the story and thanks for submitting a review on it. I hope later my chapters get less problems with grammar and stuff so people don't get confused while reading it. Thanks again and hope you like this new chapter!  
  
Zero27 - I now mentioned what Sango is going to do at the moment. For now, she'll stay with the group, later she might leave I think, I don't know yet. Isn't it kinda weird that even the author doesn't know? LoLz I'm happy you liked the chapter and I'm happy to hear from you again. Hope you like the story's plot so far (Even though no one really knows what it is, not even my best best friends know because I want to keep it secret, hehe). Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
FireGoddess - Again it's a long review and again I love it! I'm happy you thought it was funny and good! At first when I read it I was like: I bet others will hate the chapter and think it's a bit corny, but you along with others proved me wrong! Next time try to read my new chapters when you're mom's not sleeping so you don't get caught, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. ^.^ Sorry the new chapter came out a little late, but I had to update my other story too since I made 3 continous chapters for this one. Plus the whole writer's block thing, LoLz I'm happy you had a great time on your week trip! Hope you like this chapter, chat with you later!  
  
Lil'Lyn713 - What do you want me to do? Do you want me to make you the pen name for you? I'll be happy too, just tell me in a review and I'll send you by email the information. Actually you have to send me the information to make your fanfiction account (Tell me what name you want and your age). I'll say it now though, if I can't make it with that email you gave me, then I suggest you make one at yahoo or hotmail, it's free.  
  
Old Response - Sorry I could't email you with my response, but I made sure to respond back to you here. Wow, that's some favor. I've never had someone ask me that. I really don't know, I'd have to think about it. And I wouldn't really mind if the story had lemons, I like them, LoLz Anyway, back to the favor you asked. I can do something better for you if you want. I can make your own account on FanFic so you can get reviews at your own email and do your own profile. Believe me, it's nice to have your own pen name. Tell me what you think of my offer. Oh and thanks for reading my story!  
  
Chichibean - Glad to hear from you again! LoLz I always keep writing even though sometimes I don't update as much. But hey, reviews inspire me to keep writing so I do. I saw a review from you for my best friend's story, Hell On Earth, and I'm happy you like her story too! I bet Maria is more happy since that's her story. LoLz I'm so happy you like both stories so far and hope you enjoy the rest of this story once I make the new chapters.  
  
Harmony - That's totally true! When you think everything's Ok and great, the next thing you know everything falls apart! I hate when that happens, but oh well, I can't change what happens after it happens. I hope the characters don't hate me so much that they leave in the middle of the story because I make their life a living hell. HeHe Thanks for the review!  
  
Vampire-Elf - You were the first one ever to IM me from getting my s/n from my FanFic profile, thanks! I know it sounds kinda weird to thank you for that, but hey, I'm weird and everyone knows that (And if you didn't know, now you do). I like your idea of making Kagome have a child. I thought about it before I made the story, but I concluded I won't make her have a child at the moment. But you never know, she might later ^.~ I do like making lemons for my stories, but if you read my other story "Undefeatable Love" you'd see why I made this story PG 13. I suck at lemons! At the moment, I'm revising those lemons and trying to make them better, wish me luck! If I get to a point where I can't take it anymore I will try to make a lemon the best I can for this story (Don't worry, others who don't like that can just skip over the chapter, I'll warn. But that is if I even make a lemon). Til then, this story stays PG 13. Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like the others to come!  
  
a/n: If I get a little bad on updates later on, it's not my fault. It's because of a lot of personal stuff like school, family, etc. This story is always on my mind though and I always try to think up on ideas so don't think the story has stopped updating for a while because I ran out of ideas (Unless it's another writer's block which I HOPE doesn't happen).  
  
I've even bought a notebook to write ideas that pop into my head so I can immediately write them down so I won't forgot them. I first wrote this chapter down in my notebook and it came out to be 18 pgs (Front and back)! I've never written that much! Now you can see how devoted I am to my stories (Especially this one)!!! Read my other stories please and submit a review for them, I'd really appreciate it! Don't forget to review here either of course! Gomen (Sorry) for before about the whole writer's block, I hope this makes up for it. Abayo!!!!! (Good-bye) 


	5. Not Again!

a/n: I just finished editing my previous chapters, so they're more detailed. I've added more about what the characters are thinking. I've decided to do this from reading over 4 fanfics that described more on the people's feelings and thoughts. I just thought I should mention it here so if you want to go read the chapters over, you can find a few new stuff in there, HeHe. The last chapter used to be 7 pages, but now after my revision it's 11 pages so you can see I did edit it a little :oP (My goofy face, like?)  
  
Anyway, please read "Home Is Where The Hurt Is" by RougePryde, it's a really good story. It's really romantic and sad, that's why I love it so much! I'm glad my best friend told me about it, thanks Maria! *Blows kisses of gratitude* I read the story in one day (It's not done yet though) so that can show how much I love the story so far. It's not that long, but it is 24 chapters so far so you can read it if you want (I really do recommend it).  
  
Not only read that story, read the others under my Favorite Stories list too please and tell them I sent you to their story (I want the credit *Laughs*). If you know a good story, tell me about it and I'll see if I can read it later (Don't worry, I'll say you send me there to give you the credit too, LoLz). Tell me about your stories too please (What it's about, summary or something) so maybe if I have time I can read it. Hey, it's not bad telling people about your stories (Like they're some of you who think it's being conceided or something), I tell people about mine all the time! ^.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome placed Shippou down in her bed (Which is his and Inuyasha's bed too) and brought the blanket up to his neck. Sango was doing the same with Takara in the other side of the hut. Miroku knelt down next to Sango and placed Kirara over Takara's body which was now covered in a warm blanket. Slowly, they all stood up and walked outside to let them peacefully rest.  
  
"Are they Ok?," asked Inuyasha when he spotted Kagome, Miroku, and Sango coming towards him. He noticed the depressed expressions on their faces and Inuyasha started to get worried. But when he saw Kagome's face, she half smiled for him showing there's nothing to worry about it.  
  
"I gave Shippou and Kirara special herbs to get the demon's venon out," reassured Kagome. But her answer was so softly spoken that if Inuyasha didn't have his dog ears, he might of not heard her at all. Inuyasha could detect the remorse in her voice. Inside he was beating himself up, he hates seeing Kagome like this. He hates seeing his friend's so depressed. He hates seeing Takara, Kirara and Shippou injured and barely moving at all. "If only I got there sooner," thought Inuyasha as he growling within himself, "But thankfully I did get there in time or else ..... No, I have to stop thinking about this, they're Ok now. Everyone's Ok."  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to look at Miroku when he heard him speaking. "Takara is resting, all cleaned up and healing. Thankfully that dreadful snake didn't poison her, just bit her," said Miroku with mixed feelings visible in his voice. No one needed to have Inuyasha's senses to know what those feelings were, all knew it was hatred and relief.  
  
"What about the wound she had? It looked really bad ..........," asked Inuyasha sounding really concerned. Again, everyone around him noticed it. All of them knew Inuyasha pretty well. He would get pissed off and seem really mad so he never had to truly show his true emotions, but this time, he didn't try to cover it up. He showed his true emotions with his sadden expression and the tone of his voice. This showed he really was concerned for the injured bodies. The only other time he showed he truly cared was with Kagome or .... Kikyou.  
  
"The wound is healing slowly. Thanks to another herb Kagome made, she'll be fine," spoke Sango in her also sadden voice. So much depression was so noticeable in the group of adults. "And Shippou and Kirara have nothing to worry about. Since they're demons, those wounds are healing pretty quickly," ended Sango knowing Inuyasha was going to ask about that by the look on his face.  
  
"Yokata," Inuyasha whispered. The others nodded slowly agreeing with Inuyasha. Thank God they're all Ok. Thank God none of them are severely hurt and won't have much trouble recovering. Thank God they're all pretty healthy considering their condition and are not paralized, or worse. Thank God none of them is sleeping the eternal sleep. Thank God ........ (a/n: Now you can all guess what Yokata means).  
  
Kagome lowered her head as she brought her hands to her face. She couldn't help it anymore as tears she was holding back from before when she was treating the children came out. She sobbed as she covered her face with her hands, "I was so worried," said Kagome between sniffs, "For a moment there, I thought .... I thought ........"  
  
Kagome couldn't end her sentence, it hurt too much. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome who was in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's kimono as she brought her hands around Inuyasha's waist to hold him close. Kagome could hear Sango begin to break too. She knew Sango was holding in her tears too, but she guessed Sango was stronger than her since she's the second to burst out into tears.  
  
Sango closed her eyes to try to stop the tears from falling, but that just helped the tears that already had formed in her eyes came out faster. Drops of water landed over her eyelids and slid down her cheek, landing down from her face on to anything that lay beneath. Miroku brought Sango to him and cradled her in his arms. "It's Ok now," whispered Miroku as he closed his eyes to prevent himself from crying also. He didn't care about his manhood or if he seemed like a baby if he cried over his almost daughter's death, but he didn't because he had to be strong for Sango. Miroku hugged Sango tighter as she kept her hands over her eyes to try to prevent people from seeing her tears.  
  
"That's right," soothed Inuyasha, "The danger is gone. All that matters now is that they recover." No one was surprised at how Inuyasha was acting, it was like something you acquired from parenting. Seemed that Inuyasha finally let that side of him come out in a way. Kagome nodded as she got out of Inuyasha's grip. She looked down and placed her hand on a sort of chain around her neck. She grabbed the white necklace that seemed to have sharp teeth making up the chain and pulled it all out from under her kimono. At the end of the necklace, was the Shikon No Tama.  
  
~*~ Hut ~*~ "Where am I?" Shippou shook his head roughly to get the annoying headache forming in his head to stop. After doing that, he found out it wasn't such a good idea, it just made it worse. He sat up and placed his hand on his head. He looked around and saw the familiar surroundings, "I guess everything that happened was a dream," Shippou paused and thought about it, "More like a nightmare."  
  
Shippou brought his hand down and took the covers off him. It wasn't that hot under the covers, but at the moment for him it felt like it was 100 degrees outside and with the blanket, it was even hotter. Shippou tried to stand up, but sudden pain rushed through his body causing him to growl in agony. Shippou looked down and saw bandages wrapped around his waist. He remembered Kagome saying she will never use bandages from her time unless it was really necessary so the fact that he was wearing them must be a bad sign.  
  
Memories of what happened earlier that day came rushing into his head. He sighed, "Guess it wasn't a stupid nightmare after all." Something suddenly hit him and he shot up quickly. He desperately looked around the room, scanning every corner. He stopped and sighed in relief when he saw Takara sleeping with Kirara on top of her blanket.  
  
He got on his hands and knees and prepared himself. After taking in a deep breath, he crawled over to her, trying to ignore his body's complaints. By the time he actually made it to Takara's resting place, he could feel his knees already going weak and his head aching more than ever. His chest wasn't a real help either, he could barely breath.  
  
He sat down on the floor Indian style the best he could. He stayed there for a while with his eyes closed to try to regain his normal breathing pattern. As he sat there with his eyes closed, his mind went into deep thought. He lowered his head as he arranged the thoughts in a way that wouldn't make his headache even bigger than it already was, "I'm sorry Takara ............ I didn't protect you ........."  
  
Shippou was cut off from thought and he opened his eyes when he heard a soft gentle voice speaking his name. He lifted his head to see Takara staring back at him, her eyes barely opened, barely showing the color of violets and sky blue mixed together making her dark blue orbs called eyes, "Takara. You're awake. Are you Ok?"  
  
Takara nodded slowly the best she could. Her body had no strength left so it was lucky she was even able to nod to Shippou. Her body felt like a feather, like a breeze could start in the hut and lift her into the sky, blow her anywhere in the world, then bring her back to this same spot and drop her off gently into her bed. Shippou sighed again in relief, "She's going to be Ok," thought Shippou happily.  
  
Takara spoke his name gently again. Shippou snapped out of it when he heard Takara speak once again, her voice making his name sound so important, so needed. "Yeah? What is it?," responded Shippou with a small smile forming in his bruised face. His bruises would be gone by tomorrow, both Takara and Shippou knew it, so they tried to pretend like those nasty bruises weren't even there.  
  
"Why you help me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why YOU help me?"  
  
Shippou smiled slightly at Takara's question. "What a dumb question ....," said Shippou lightly. He tried his best for what he said not to seem mean. Takara knew he was joking when he said that. At least she hoped he was joking. Shippou noticed her reaction to what he just said by her sadden eyes so he spoke quickly again to show he was really playing around, "You're my friend Takara. I didn't want to lose a new friend before I got to know that person. And even if I knew you better, I'd still try to protect you."  
  
Takara returned the smile before she felt herself drifting back into slumber. Shippou and Takara stayed in a gaze, their eyes meeting like it was the first time. They both thought the same thing at the time, "Eyes so beautiful ....." Takara's smile grew, then slowly disappeared as she went back to dream land. Shippou laid down next to her as he felt his body become weaker and weaker. He closed his eyes as his sight never left Takara's gentle face.  
  
~*~ Outside ~*~ Inuyasha's ears had picked on the small and brief conversation Takara and Shippou had in the hut. He tried to hold in a smile. He wasn't going to tell no one about it, what was the point anyway? If he told them they'd rush into the hut to find them still sleeping. They'd call Inuyasha a liar, but then the fact that Shippou is now sleeping next to Takara would prove them he was telling the truth. "Feh! I'll just shut up and comfort Kagome for now," thought Inuyasha as he looked back at Kagome who sat next to him. Sango was of course sitting next to Miroku as Inuyasha had a tight grip on Kagome's hips.  
  
"So what do we do now?," asked Miroku with his voice still showing the worry, except now it was less and decreasing as the moments passed by. Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and slipped her fingers between his. He smiled at her as he closed his hand on hers, tightening their clasp. They stared at each other for a while. The gaze was broken when Inuyasha startled both of them.  
  
"What do you think?! We'll wait until those kids heal then we'll go kick some demon ass!," yelled the angered hanyou. Inuyasha tried his best not to stand up and run in search from anger still there as he kept repeating the injuries he saw on the small injured creatures, the blood. First thing that stopped Inuyasha from going totally crazy was that he didn't even know what he'd be looking for. Second, he wanted to comfort Kagome as much as possible. Plus, the minute those kids wake up (Again) he wanted to be there.  
  
"Oh so you know the demon you're after now Inuyasha?," asked Kagome with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha had just had this same talk with himself, he didn't know who or what he was looking for. He should of never opened his mouth or at least said those words. Now he had to repeat this to Kagome.  
  
By Inuyasha's silence and lowered tone, Kagome knew her answer. She shook her head in disappointment obviously telling Inuyasha he's an idiot, which Inuyasha was about to protest. He was going to tell Kagome off and tell her he already came to the conclusion that he didn't know who he was looking for and got that through his head before Kagome asked, but after thinking about it, it seemed a little stupid to say out loud. It was like he was saying himself he's really stupid.  
  
"First we have to figure out why the jewel's still here after it was used and who's after it," Sango said trying to explain the situation at the moment, but she didn't finish since Miroku cut in.  
  
"And why someone's even after it and how they knew Takara had it ...... Or why Takara had the jewel with her in the first place," ended Miroku as memories of earlier came, Takara releasing the jewel from her grip as she drifted into sleep from the tremendous lose of blood. Thankfully they found her in time and she didn't lose as much as she would have, because then the worst would of happened.  
  
"So many questions .....," said Kagome, "We need to wait until Takara and Shippu wake up to ask them about all this. Maybe they know something that can come in handy later."  
  
Inuyasha became frustrated from everyone's constant blabbering of the obvious, "Damn it! Who cares why or how, all I want to know is who the fuck I have to kill for doing that to the little brats!" Inuyasha tightened his grasp on Kagome's hips even more with the rage boiling inside him. If he hadn't notice in time, he might of really hurt her and drawn blood. He already saw too much blood for the day so seeing Kagome's right now wasn't going to make things better. Seeing her blood never was a good idea in the first place. "That is if her blood was in .......... WHOA!", Inuyasha stopped himself immediately from finishing that thought.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha. We're all upset about this, but we need to plan things first," said Miroku to calm down Inuyasha who looked ready to kill the next living thing that even crossed his vision. Miroku started to fear and hoped villagers didn't pass by at the moment. However, Miroku wasn't only hoping a stranger didn't come by because of Inuyasha, but also because of himself. Deep inside he felt he was ready to snap.  
  
Sango noticed Miroku's uneasyness and tightened her grip on his hand. Miroku looked back at Sango and saw her concern. He sighed and smiled at Sango to reassure her he's keeping himself in check. Everyone kept talking on the situation until a voice from behind interrupted their conversation and stopped them all from talking.  
  
"Sango? Is that yie?," asked an old lady in a priestess kimono with a bow and arrow in hand. Everyone stood up (Not at exactly the same time of course) and Sango faced the old woman that was noticeably shorter than her.  
  
"Yes, it's me Kaede."  
  
Kaede smiled at the young lady in front of her, "I'm glad to see yie again dear Sango. Where have yie been these few years?"  
  
"I've been at my old village this whole time."  
  
"What have yie been doing during these years at your old village?"  
  
Sango was about to answer her question, but Kagome stopped her, "I'll tell you about all of it Kaede!" She ran to her and grabbed the old woman's hand dragging her into the hut. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked into the hut while muttering something about old hags. Sango stayed there blinking a few times before sighing, "Kagome does that with everyone when there's something new to inform about," softly said Sango with a small laugh escaping after. Miroku smiled at Sango, he was happy to see her finally smiling again, even after the horrible event that happened.  
  
Miroku pulled Sango a little him since they were still holding hands. "Is there something you want Miroku?," asked Sango as she faced him. Miroku leaned close to Sango and stared closely into Sango's beautiful shimmering eyes. The trails of her earlier tears were gone, by her eyelids still were wet from the ones that formed. Sango stayed there frozen as she starred into the monk's gorgeous intriguing eyes. It's been such a long time since she got the chance to gaze into those orbs. Oh how much she missed them. Miroku brought and placed his free hand on her chin, "I love you Sango and I'm so sorry I let our daughter get hurt the way she did," he whispered.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. Don't trouble yourself with it," Sango whispered back, feeling her feet losing strength from Miroku's gaze.  
  
Miroku's smile grew, "I promise to never let her nor you ever get hurt again." Sango didn't respond as Miroku leaned closer and pressed his tender lips on hers. They both closed their eyes to savor the kiss. Their hands still were clasped together on their side and Miroku's hand was still on Sango's chin. Sango could feel Miroku's tongue slid across her soft lips. She opened her mouth a little to let his tongue meet hers.  
  
Miroku could remember the last time his tongue played with hers, the night they shared their bodies with each other, the night they made a child together, the night they proved their love for each other. Then the next day clouded all that wonder and parted them for about 3 years. Miroku hated himself for it, he wished he never let Sango go that time. But now is different, he will never let her go or let his daughter go, no matter what happened. Sango's cheeks were now wet with tears. Miroku let go of her lips and stared at her in confusement, "Why are you crying Sango?"  
  
Sango still had her eyes closed and once she noticed their lips had parted, she slowly opened them. She heard Miroku's question and smiled at it because she could feel his concern on her actions. "Haven't you ever heard of tears of joy?" Miroku smiled back at Sango as he let go of her chin and placed his hand on Sango's cheek, wiping away the tears still falling down her eyes with his thumb.  
  
He wanted her tears to disappear so they would stop fogging the precious shade of brown her eyes held. Sango placed her free hand over the one he had on her cheek and closed her eyes, "Arigatou." Miroku was a bit confused by her sudden thank you and Sango noticed it. "Arigatou for always being there for me and making me happy in the worst situations. I know together we will raise Takara well and this whole incident will blow over," she whispered softly to end her guy's confusement. Miroku nodded slowly understanding and admiring her sweet words as he leaned in closer to Sango again to end the space between their lips.  
  
~*~ Hut ~*~ "Poor children," said Kaede as she observed them. Kagome had just finished telling her everything, about Sango and her daughter, about the demon that attacked, and about the jewel suddenly appearing again. Kagome had the jewel safely around her neck for safe keeping until she knew what to do with it. She'd consult with the others about that later.  
  
As Kaede searched over the patient's bodies to double check if everything was really Ok, Kagome wondered how Shippou got to where he was at. She left that thought unfinished when she noticed Inuyasha looking out the hut's window. Kagome walked over to where he was standing, "What are you looking at Inuyasha?" Inuyasha just kept staring out the window, completely ignoring the girl's question. Kagome became a bit irratated, "Inuyasha, I asked you ......."  
  
Inuyasha cut in before Kagome could finish, "Miroku is finally happy, we finally see Sango again, we all make a new friend with their daughter. Everything was suppose to work out for the best, but now this happened and I know it ain't the end," Inuyasha still stood there staring out the window. Kagome looked at him for a moment before looking out the window too. She smiled at the site of the couple kissing.  
  
"So that's what he was gocking at," thought Kagome. Before Kagome could say anything to him, Inuyasha turned around and walked away from the window. Kagome turned around too and stared at Inuyasha, "I know you're upset Inuyasha. I am too. I wished this never happened, but we can't do anything about it now. Whatever happens, we'll go through it all together." Inuyasha didn't respond back to that and just stood there looking down at Kaede and the others. Kagome sighed and walked over to Inuyasha's side, "He must be really pissed to be acting this way," thought Kagome with a lot of concern for her lover.  
  
Kaede stood up and looked at Kagome, "They are going to be fine thank heavens." Kagome smiled in relief and nodded. Inuyasha growled a bit and turned around to walk outside the hut. Sango and Miroku came into the hut holding hands and smiling. But their smiled faded and changed into a frown when they saw Inuyasha's face expression. They moved out of the way when they saw Inuyasha darting outside. Kagome stared at him as he stomped off. "What wrong with him?," asked Sango, "Did you fight or something just now?" Sango started remembering the times when Inuyasha and Kagome fought over really small things (Mostly Inuyasha's jealousy) and Kagome would go back home until Inuyasha would come and get her. Memories can be so funny ... sometimes.  
  
"No, but a fight might start if he doesn't tell me what's going on," answered Kagome as she traced after Inuyasha in an attempt to find the hanyou and get some damn answers. Whoa, she's starting to sound like Inuyasha. Well that's what you get after spending so much with him. Kagome didn't mind about it either, she was more concerned about how the way Inuyasha was acting. Did she do something wrong to get him that upset? He seemed upset and was ignoring her, why? "Well I'm going to find out," thought Kagome as she kept walking and looking around for him, unable to stop him anywhere. After a long while, she finally stopped and found Inuyasha sitting up on a tree.  
  
"What's going on with you Inuyasha!," screamed Kagome from below. Inuyasha just stared down at her for a moment before looking to his side and doing his usual 'Feh'. Kagome glared at Inuyasha as she tried asking again, this time even louder and with more demand visible in her voice. "I wish he had those beads around his neck right now," thought Kagome as she hit herself mentally for taking them off in the first place. But then the memory of Inuyasha admitting his love to her always made her agree with that decision.  
  
Inuyasha this time didn't even do anything as his ears picked up on her yelling, he just looked to his side. Kagome got mad as he now started to ignore her even more. She huffed as she walked closer to the tree and started climbing on the large roots growing out of the ground from the large tree. Inuyasha looked down in surprise when he found her actually trying to climb the tree to get to him, "Very persistent," thought Inuyasha with a grin. He quickly hid the grin before Kagome could see it.  
  
Kagome placed her foot on another large root and grabbed onto a branch near her. She squealed when she noticed she was losing her grip on the branch. As she expected, she lost her grip and she started screaming from the fall. She waited for her body to hit the hard ground, but was not totally surprised when she landed into someone's arms. "What the hell were you doing? You could of hurt yourself you idiot!," screamed her savior. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha placed her on the ground on her feet.  
  
"What the hell am I doing?! What the hell are you doing?! Ignoring me like that back there and then storming off for no reason!," exclaimed Kagome at the top of her lungs in her own defense. She wasn't about to back down to Inuyasha, she wanted answers and no matter what, she's going to get them if it's the last thing she does. She always got what she wanted in the end anyway.  
  
Inuyasha looked to his side, "I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome twitched in frustration as she grabbed a lock of Inuyasha's hair and brought his face close to hers.  
  
"STOP IGNORING ME! WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!," Kagome kept her grip tight on his silver hair, making Inuyasha growl. He didn't like people pulling his hair, even if it was his Kagome. He immediately grabbed Kagome's wrist making her release his hair. He brought her hand in front of them both and he stared at her with passion forming in his eyes. Kagome got wide eyed as she remembered the last time they were like this: By a big tree, he holding her hand in the same way, he staring at her with those eyes. That was the day before they met Urasue and Kagome first met Kikyou.  
  
"Look Kagome. I'm just mad that we have to go through all this again. I don't want to do these type of dangerous journeys again. Especially not now. We're all weaker since we haven't fought in a long time and I don't want to have chances where the others might get hurt or," he paused as he leaned closer to Kagome, "Or where you get hurt. I can't lose you."  
  
Kagome was surprised by what he just said. Of course she knew he was pissed off on the whole situation, but not that he cared this much on her and the others. She smiled at Inuyasha and pulled her hand away from Inuyasha's grip. She jumped on him and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha at first was surprised by her actions, but then hugged her tightly back.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't worry," Kagome leaned off Inuyasha's body while still having her arms around his neck making them look at each other in that position, "Me or the others won't get hurt. With you protecting me and with me a little stronger now, we won't get hurt as much as before. We have experience from our last quest and we're more careful now. More smarter too. I promise you that I will do my best to not get hurt so that you won't have to worry."  
  
Inuyasha slightly smiled at Kagome, "Promise?" Kagome couldn't help, but giggle at how Inuyasha asked that question. He asked as though he was a kid making his parents promise him a special gift on his birthday or something.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Promise." Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned closer to Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes as well as she saw Inuyasha ending space between them and leaned closer herself. Their lips met, as they have before, making a sort of contract that Kagome will keep her promise. Everything will work out, even if at the moment it doesn't even seem like it. As long as they had each other, nothing could hurt them. Love will help out in the end. Love will conquer all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n: This is not fair! I've been checking back here at my story to see how many reviews I've gotten so far and I've been seeing that some reviews I see on here, I don't receive them at my email inbox! Stupid FanFiction, almost making me leave out people from responding to them in the chapters. But the keyword is ALMOST since I was smart enough to check back here to see the reviews.  
  
So since I've told you this, you know it's not my fault if I don't respond to your review if you submitted one. It either means I didn't receive it at my inbox or FanFiction didn't post it on the review site page for this story. New reviewers meaning new people reading my story! YAY! And the fact that I got new reviews from people that read my story and submitted a review before is even better because that means that you're still reading and you're enjoying the story! ^_____^  
  
I'm hoping to reach a goal for this story, like getting a specific amount of review per chapter so help me out here. I won't tell you the amount I want, just surprise me if you can. LoLz I know I seem I'm begging here, but hey, reviews inspire me to continue! But of course SESSHOUMARU, Inuyasha, and Miroku inspire me too *Drools over hot anime guys*  
  
FireGoddess - HEY! I'm happy to hear from you again. Even though you tried not to write much in your review this time, it still came out long and I loved that it did! HeHe Anyway, I'm happy you liked the chapter, I worked really hard on it. I know I have to add more Inuyasha and Kagome love moments. Hey! This is me you're talking to, I live on those moments! But you just gotta wait until later in the story, I'll be trying my best to add those fluffy moments between them and for of course Sango and Miroku. I tried in this chapter to make love scenes so I hope you liked them. I've made love scenes already before this chapter? I didn't exactly notice that myself! LoLz I mean I know I've made a little kawaii couple moments here and there, but that you've liked them is a surprise to me because I thought no one paid any attention to them. Thanks for proving me wrong! Damn, I wrote a lot huh? LoLz, sorry about that. Hope you keep liking the story, chat with you later!  
  
Joya Sagrada - Mi Yesenia Colomriqueña! *Laughs* You should feel special girl! You've been a great influence in my life and you know that! I love you girl! *Gets stares from freaked out people* Hey, I like to show my best friends that I care for them a lot and since I'm talking to Maria here, I gotta go over the edge here. Don't judge me people who are still staring at me who think I'm crazy! *Falls over laughing* Pup!! *Sighs dreamly* Don't you just love that! I got the pet name from this story I was reading: Inuyasha and Kagome had a kid together and he calls him PUP all the time! The kid's name is Kawayou, don't you just love that name for their child?! I sure do!!!!!! The story's called "The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again" by Msmelanie. It's a good story, read it sometime if you can (Even though it's 59 chapters so far). MoonLight Eyes! *Drools* I'm working on ideas for that story right now so wish me luck! ^___^  
  
Vampire-Elf - Of course I wouldn't think you're a freak, have you seen the type of stories I read under my Favorite Stories List?! I love lemon stories! Even though I'm just a kid and I shouldn't be reading those type of stories, but hey, w/e, I'm 'mature.' LoLz Thanks for wishing my luck, I hope my lemon turned out well. I can't promise my other chapters will be out as soon as I want because of freaking school and other personal stuff so sorry if the updates seem slow.  
  
Icecream0626 - I'm happy you like the story! Don't you just love the way it sounds? Uncle Inuyasha!! *Daydreams about it, but then dream turns into me and Sesshoumaru together* WHOA! *Snaps out of it* I need to stop doing that. Anyway, I'm really happy (I know I keep saying that, but I'm not going to look up another word for happy, too lazy) that you liked the chapters and thanks for reviewing for each one! I hope you review again for this chapter and keep enjoying the story. *Starts dreaming of Sesshoumaur again* Woops! I did it again!  
  
Rain61 - Very well written? Hmmm .......... I always thought it was very bad written, but hey, I'm always wrong! *Hits self* HeHe *Gets stares from freaked out people twice in a row* Ok so I'm weird and obsessed with only anime, especially Inuyasha, so sue me! *Gets sued* I wasn't serious you know *Looks at papers demanding over 5 million dollars for own insanity* Damn it ......... *Growls at people's lawyer and own who hasn't helped out* Hey wait a minute, who is my lawyer anyway?! *Sees Sesshoumaru is lawyer and hits own head repeatly* No wonder I lost all my law suits and now I'm flat broke!!!!! But oh well .... *Rapes Sesshoumaru* ^_______^ Sorry Rain61, I guess this was a weird response to your short review right?  
  
Queen of Koorime - I'm happy to hear from you again!!!!!!! Thanks so much for the review and I'm happy you liked the new chapter. I guess the twist I gave was a good one huh? I especially hope the last chapter made up for the delay and writer's block I had, I worked really hard on it. And I hope you liked this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing again, bye!  
  
a/n: Hey again everyone! I know you all get bored of me going on and on, never ending my talking sessions, but I acquired this skill from my good old friend Lasako so get used to it! LoLz I know some of you (Or not all of you) get tired of me repeating Japanese words and translating them into English so I'll do you all a favor. No, I won't stop making long ass author notes, too bad for you. What I will do though is if you find a Japanese word you don't know (Since I'll stop doing that translating crap in the ending author notes), you can just ask me about it (In a review or whichever you like) and I'll help you out. Sound better? *Readers roll eyes*  
  
Don't hate me for this, but I won't be updating as soon as I want. I mean I still will be writing ideas for my story and writing rough drafts in my notebook, but to actually type them and post them will be the hard part. It's not that I'm doing it on purpose, but I just went to school and you wouldn't believe the torture I suffered! I got stuck with my worst teacher for Home Room, I already got to do 4 essays, read a whole book in 3 days, I got like 3 tests to take and it's only the first week of school! *Sigh* Well gotta go start that HW packet I left undone because I started this chapter so bye for now! 


	6. Old Friend, New Homes

a/n: I've noticed my stories are really getting better and getting more detailed. If you read my first song fiction about Sailor Moon "Can't Fight The MoonLight," you'll see it's not that good, but still Ok for a begginner (According to reviews). Then if you read "Don't Speak," my newest type of song fiction about Inuyasha (It also has to do with one of my favorite episodes: Episode 48!), you notice it's way longer than my first song fiction and more emotional.  
  
If you read "Undefeatable Love," my first Inuyasha story, you can see it's a bit OUT there. Now this story, it's already getting as much reviews as "Undefeatable Love!" WOW! And this story only has 6 chapters so far and the other one has 15!!! I'm so happy I'm getting better at my writting! Thanks to all that have reviewed and inspired me to write the way I do!!!  
  
I've been wondering if people actually read my author notes? I know I tend to talk about useless garbage sometimes :-D, but there are times when you might be interesting in what I say. But that's your time reading so whatever. I just noticed something about my last chapter, I always seemed to mention something about the past, the characters had a lot of memories. I didn't even notice that until now. HeHe, sorry if you didn't like it, I just got carried away I guess. Please read stories by WaterGoddess914, they're great. Not only are her stories great, but also her poems! I love them so much, they're always so passionate and well written. Anyways, on to the new chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So yie all are leaving?," asked a very sad old woman. Kagome nodded as the others stood behind her, ready to head out. They had already packed up everything they might need: Food utensils (Plates and chop sticks), blankets, some medicine materials Kagome had from her recent visit to her time (Which was like 2 or 3 months ago), beauty materials (Brushes, hair spray, a little make up, etc .... Hey a girl needs to stay beautiful and Kagome always wanted to keep her great look as well as Sango now), and a few things to keep the kids entertained during the long journey (Mostly just papers and crayons Kagome also got from her 'recent' visit to her old home). Luckily Kagome still had her yellow book bag to keep all these things in so it wasn't hard to carry all those materials around.  
  
"Thank you for everything Lady Kaede," said Miroku with up most respect. Miroku stood next to his beloved Sango with their daughter craddled in his arms. She was still resting from the terrible attack and loss of blood which she was slowly healing of. Kaede nodded in response as they all turned around and she watched them all walk down the path ahead, "May yie all stay well."  
  
Inuyasha was trying his best to keep a serious face, but inside he felt totally different. He was, surprisingly, a little happy because they finally got to get out of that village. He, Kagome, Shippou and Miroku have lived there for 3 years and never went anywhere else. They mostly spend their time inside that stuffy old hut, but this wasn't the way he wanted to leave the village. Of course he's going to miss the village, he's lived there long and gotten used to it. He knew almost every villager there and was known as a sort of hero to them which made him feel good inside about himself. Now he had to leave on another damn journey. Anger came in on this subject. It wasn't enough that the kids and Kirara got hurt, but it was that now they had to search for a new evil demon and deal with protecting the sacred jewel. "Damn it!! I thought we finally were over all this crap," thought Inuyasha fiercely.  
  
Kagome noticed Inuyasha was too quiet, even for him. She was about to ask him about his sudden silence, but he spoke up before she even got to open her mouth, "So where are we going again?" Kagome started to think about it and came out empty. She didn't even know the exact location of their destination so how was she supposed to give him an accurate answer.  
  
She sighed a bit, "All we know is that we have to find some answers and we won't find them if we stay in the village. Plus we'll be an easy target for the jewel if we didn't move out. We would be putting all the villagers in trouble as well as Kaede and ourselves. We all don't want that of course," responded Kagome the best she could. Inuyasha glanced at her quickly before looking ahead. Kagome looked at him and sighed again, "He still must be mad about all of this," thought Kagome sadly, "I just didn't know he would take it that seriously. But I am mad too, this shouldn't be happening again!"  
  
Miroku looked down at the child in his arms, "Awaken already," he kept repeating in his mind as he stared worriedly at his daughter's sleeping face. Shippou looked up at Miroku as he kept walking. He frowned as he saw Takara still resting. He had awaken not to long ago along with Kirara. They had a long sleep so they were semi-recovered. They still were weak though, but they were strong enough to walk. It wouldn't take that long for they to regain their full strength anyway, but Takara ...... Shippou kept staring at her, wishing she'd wake up already.  
  
Sango walked next to Miroku at a slow pace. Shippou and Kirara were walking on Miroku's other side giving long glances at Takara. Sango wasn't as worried as before for Takara when she found her almost bleeding to death by that no good demon, but still, the amount of time and the fact that Takara was still asleep wasn't helping her worry completely end.  
  
A small moan of pain got everyone's attention and they all stopped in their tracks, directing their attention and sight to the holder of the noise. Everyone's spirits were lifted and smiles were seen on all their faces. Shippou's smile was the widest of them all and if he had enough strength, he'd be jumping up and down in happiness and relief right at this moment (a/n: I hope you all know by now what's going on).  
  
"How are you feeling Takara?," asked Sango in a sweet motherly voice. Takara had her eyes half open, but at the sound of her mother's caring voice and the sight of her father's kind face, she opened her eyes completely, showing the dark blue pools that were her eyes. Takara could feel pain, but not as much as before. She could feel that her pain was slowly leaving her body and decreasing every second with the help of the herbs Kagome gave her a long while ago. She could feel the place where the evil snake demon had bit her, but thankfully that wound was also healing.  
  
"Me so tired," whispered Takara softly as she stared into her father's caring eyes. Miroku slightly smiled, thankful his one and only special daughter was alive and well, or as well as she can be in her condition. All that mattered at the moment was that she was finally awake and breathing. "She'll be Ok," thought Miroku as he still kept a small smile on his face.  
  
"Sleep then Takara," said Shippou from the ground, still extremely happy Takara finally woke up from her long slumber. When he heard Takara's gentle voice, his joy only more than doubled. Takara looked to her side, away from Miroku's eyes down to Shippou's green ilumanited ones. Takara could see how happy he really was and it surprised her knowing he cared for her THAT much.  
  
What was it of Shippou that made her feel so calm and relaxed? Even the first time they met she felt like Shippou and her were going to be the best of friends. Why did Shippou make her feel the way she did when she just simply looked at Shippou's face? Shippou asked himself the same questions in his mind. Everytime he looked at Takara, it was like all his troubles went away. He only knew her for a few days, but he felt more like he'd known her all his life.  
  
When they both saw each other hurt and bleeding from the demon's attack, both their worlds collapsed. Now though, now that they see each other breathing normally and all cleaned up, happiness gathered and it was like it never even happened. What was this feeling they had for each other? What could it be? They were too young to understand and they weren't about to go ask any of the adults anytime soon, they didn't even know how to explain these feelings to themselves let alone other people.  
  
Takara smiled as she nodded the best she could, "Me no more sleep Shippou," she responded, her saying coming out more like a whisper than the way she normally wanted. Shippou became a little wide eyed at how softly and sweet she said his name. Shippou smiled back at Takara with a thought running through his mind, "Yokata ..... you're going to be just fine." Kirara meowed as she jumped on to Takara's stomach and purred in saying she was happy she finally awoke too.  
  
"Well I guess we can't force you to go back to sleep," spoke up Inuyasha, "But don't move much, you're still pretty weak and we don't want you getting in a worse condition than you already are." Inuyasha still tried to look serious, but the small smile he still held on his face was ruining that attempt. He was glad Takara finally woke up and glad that Shippou looked happy, Shippou hadn't smiled since he woke up until now. Not only Shippou, but also everyone else as well. For once after all that had happened, everyone was smiling.  
  
Yet, Inuyasha was still mad about all that had happened ever since they all met each other once again. He tried to put that thought aside because all that mattered was that they all stayed in a good condition for now. Takara looked over at Inuyasha and nodded in agreement with his previous statement. The others kept smiles of relief on their faces as they kept walking, continuing the long journey waiting ahead of them.  
  
~*~ Night At Camp Ground ~*~ "Takara finally regained most of her strength," said Miroku as he saw Takara talking with Shippou by his side, "And I know by tomorrow she'll be her old self again. Your herbs helped much Kagome. Arigatou." Kagome smiled a your welcome as Sango and Inuyasha nodded at Miroku's statement. Takara was finally moving on her own and talking in her normal tone, but she wasn't her usual happy and hyper self.  
  
"Are you feeling Ok?," asked a small fox as he looked with concern to a younger smaller girl. Takara slightly smiled at Shippou, liking the fact he was so worried about her. He'd been asking every 10-15 minutes, interrupting their small and childish conversation, about her condition. Each time she'd just give him a small smile and nod to reassure him she was perfectly fine. In reality, she still had pain running through her body, but she didn't want to worry poor Shippou nor anyone else. She did enough of that when she wouldn't wake up earlier that day.  
  
The bandages around Shippou's waist were still wrapped on him and Takara had patches over the large bite wound. Kirara also had bandages on her waist and bits of her fur still had blood stains on them. Kirara was taking care of those blood stains by licking them off (a/n: Hey, cats do that!) while she sat in Takara's lap. After a while of talking, Shippou interrupted the conversation again with a question Takara was used to by now, "Are you sure you're Ok?"  
  
Kagome was the last to finish eating her food. She placed down the stick that held her fish over the fire for it to cook well and the remaining bones of her fish, "That was great Inuyasha! I always said you were great at catching the best fish!" Inuyasha just nodded in resposne which got Kagome a tiny bit ticked off, but she blew her anger away, for now. She knew Inuyasha was still mad so she won't start a fight about his attitude, especially not now. What she didn't get was why was he acted so cruel to HER?! It wasn't her fault this all happened, but she didn't want to ask him about it in front of everyone creating a scene. She'll ask him later about that when they're alone.  
  
"Uncle Inuyasha catched better fishies than you Mommy," said Takara after she heard Kagome complement Inuyasha on his great catch. Takara had already finished her small fish dinner and was holding back on complementing Inuyasha until everyone else finished eating their food. That's just something she does, she likes complementing after everyone tries the thing she's going to complement about. It's something she acquired on her own for some odd reason. Sango nodded at her daughter while giving her a smile (a/n: There's a lot of smiling and nodding going on lately with these people), "You're right Takara. The food was great."  
  
"You used to catch fish for your village or something Sango?," asked Miroku after hearing Takara's little compliment. Sango turned her head to look at Miroku who sat next to her while Takara, Kirara, and Shippou sat on Miroku's other side. Kagome and Inuyasha sat across from them with a fire in the middle, seperating the priestess-hanyou couple from the others.  
  
"Yes, sometimes. Me and Takara would sometimes go off on our own and stay the night under the stars, like we all used to do while we were on our journey. Even though for us, we were forced to stay outdoors, me and Takara would do it just for fun. Takara didn't like being cooped up in that little village so I thought it was good to take her out for a few nights each month. We'd always go to the same spot, in a small forest near the village with a lake right there that Takara liked swimming in, with my help of course, she can't exactly swim on her own yet, but she's learning. Anyway, that's where I would catch us some fish to eat. Fish is one of Takara's favorite foods."  
  
"That's because she hasn't tried Kagome's food from her time!," screamed Shippou interrupting Sango, "Candy is the best!" Takara looked at Shippou a bit confused and Shippou noticed it. As if Takara had asked him the question on her mind, he responded to her confused look, "I'll explain it to you tomorrow Takara. It's too confusing and late to explain now. Just know candy is the best food ever!" Takara only nodded in response.  
  
"Candy is not food Shippou, it's something you eat after you've had your main course," said Kagome in a mother tone, "And I'll bring you some candy later Takara so you can try it too when I go to my old home," Kagome ended with a wink. Kagome now usually called her time her old home since she now lived in the Feudal Era. Sometimes she'd just call it her family's home too, but since she has a new family here with Inuyasha and Shippou, she used her old home much more often to talk about the future time.  
  
Takara just nodded in response again even though she was more confused than ever. No one never told her about Kagome's time so of course she'd be totally oblivious to everything Shippou and Kagome said. "There's something I don't get though," Kagome spoke up again after thinking about something, "If you and Takara would always wonder around on your own, how come we never saw you two?" Miroku looked to his side at Sango to get a response to the same question Kagome asked, he was wondering this too.  
  
"We never wondered around farther than that special spot me and Takara would always go to. That spot like I said was near the village. When I would go to fight very weak demons with other demon exterminators I trained, I'd leave Takara behind with someone in the village. The places the demons attacked that we had to get rid of never were far from the village either, I never understood why that was so. The only way we found you all was because I decided to look for Kaede's village, I knew you all might be there and thankfully my guess was right. We all know our villages are far from each other, that is why we never saw each other when either of us wandered out of the our villages."  
  
Everyone just stayed quiet and paid close attention while Sango answered Kagome's question. When she was done, everyone still were silent and no one spoke until someone gave out a big yawn. They all turned their attention to Takara, the one who yawned. Since yawns are very contacious, Shippou also yawned and stretched out his arms in the air. He lowered his hands and looked at everyone who were now staring at the him and Takara, "What? We're just tired."  
  
Kagome and Sango stood up and went to their children, picking them up and craddling them in their arms while Miroku prepared their bed with the blankets Kagome brought. There was enough blankets for everyone so there wasn't a problem with the number of blankets. Sango and Kagome knelt down when Miroku was done and placed the children next to each other over the bed Miroku made with the blankets.  
  
Sango got another blanket and brought it to their necks to keep them warm in this cold night. Takara snuggled into the covers and her eyelids weighed down over her eyes immediately. "Good night," whispered Sango as she saw Shippou also falling into dream land. Kirara walked over to the kids and laid down next to Takara. Soon enough, the kitty also fell asleep.  
  
Miroku and Sango sat back down in their spot near the fire. Kagome stayed standing up, looking around while having her hand on her chest, her hand covering the jewel she still had hanging on her neck. No one had talked about the jewel ever since they left the village and no one was planning to anytime soon, well at least until Takara was back to her old self. Inuyasha noticed Kagome looking around nervously, "What's wrong Kagome?," he asked.  
  
Kagome looked back at him and shook her head, "Nothing." She sat back down before giving a quick glance around and sat next to Inuyasha. The stars glimmered above the group, helping and giving more light in the dark night than the fire Inuyasha had made for the night. "Remember everyone," said Kagome as she looked into the fire in front of her, "Be on your best guard. You never know what might happen." Everyone nodded in response as they got a little closer to their partners.  
  
~*~ Morning ~*~ "Where are we going Mommy?" Sango didn't answer as Takara stared at her for an answer. Takara looked to her side, "Where are we going Daddy?" Miroku didn't answer as well. They all had woken up not too long ago and were now walking again, heading to who knows where. Kirara, Shippou and Takara all regained their strength quickly and were now back to their normal self.  
  
Takara was asking everyone what was going on, why the left the village and demanding details on everything, but no one gave her a straight answer since none of them exactly knew. They'd all just say, "I'll explain later" or "Not now, ask later." It was getting really annoying. They didn't want to give the girl so many details on the situation anyway, it might really scare her. Kirara was transformed and Takara and Shippou rode on her back. Sango was walking on Kirara's left as Miroku walked on Kirara's right. Inuyasha and Kagome were in front of the whole group.  
  
"Has she stopped asking everyone the same questions?," asked Kagome to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and shook his head. Kagome sighed, "She'll never give up, what a fiesty little girl. Takes after her mom and dad a lot," she ends with a little laugh. Inuyasha just looked forward, never once giving her a spoken answer. Kagome had it, she wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him, "Look Inuyasha! I know you're mad about all of this, but that doesn't mean you have to be taking it all out on me! I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but we have no other choice."  
  
"I've been sensing something disturbing ever since we left the village. Like someone has been watching us. I've been trying to stay quiet about it because I didn't want to worry anyone. I have a feeling the thing that might be watching us is someone sent by that demon snake's master to keep an eye on our every move. We still have no idea about this master demon," Inuyasha paused for a moment, "But I'm afraid that whoever this master demon is, she might be stronger than Naraku ever was."  
  
Kagome stood silent as she stared at Inuyasha, "Stronger than Naraku?," she asked herself in thought. That can't be, Naraku was hard enough. They almost lost in battle even though they were using all their possible strength against Naraku. And now there was a demon coming after the jewel that's stronger?! How can that be? "No," said Kagome to herself, "I won't believe it until I witness it myself."  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder when she noticed no one was talking anymore and when she didn't hear footsteps behind her. Kagome turned around and saw everyone behind her had stopped. Inuyasha stopped and turned around as well when he saw Kagome no longer by his side. "What's wrong?," asked Kagome. Miroku tightened his grip on his staff and ran around Kirara to get in front of Sango. He got in a fighting position as he stood in front of Sango and Kirara in order to protect them all. Kagome saw Miroku's sudden actions and grabbed her bow and an arrow, preparing herself for anything. Inuyasha placed a hand over his sword's shieth, ready to take out his mighty sword and strike at any possible enemy.  
  
Bushes were heard and seen moving. Also a small voice was heard by everyone behind the bushes, but none of them could make out what the voice was saying. Inuyasha glared at the moving leaves, waiting for something evil to come out, "Is this the thing I was sensing from before?," asked Inuyasha to himself in thought. Everyone paid close attention to the bushes, even Takara and Shippou. They were ready for anything or anyone.  
  
"Hi Miroku," said a short figure that came out of the bushes, "I haven't seen you for some time." Everyone stared and blinked many times at a small raccoon youkai with purple and blue clothing on. Everyone sighed and got out of their alert pose. They lowered their weapons and calmed down when they made out who it really was. Thankfully that demon wasn't a threat to them at all.  
  
"Hello Hachi. You startled us," answered Miroku as he took in a deep breath and loosened his grip on his holy staff.  
  
"Very sorry. I just came to see you since we haven't seen each other in some years," answered Hachi.  
  
Miroku nodded as he patted Hachi on the back, "It has been long my friend. Way too long."  
  
Kagome walked over to Hachi and stopped when she was in front of him. She extended her hand, "Hi Hachi. It's very nice to see you again." Inuyasha walked up to them all and stood next to Kagome.  
  
"Likewise," responded Hachi as he and Kagome shook hands. When they let go of each other's hands, Hachi looked at each person and noticed someone who he's never seen before, "Who's that?," he asked curiously, "She looks like ....," he paused as he looked at Miroku, "Like you master Miroku." Sango was about to respond, but she stopped when she knew it was going to be pointless to even try. She smiled when she saw Kagome about to begin her usual routine now. Kagome pulled Hachi to a nearby tree and motioned him to sit. They both sat down and Kagome started the story all over again (a/n: It beats repeating the story over and over again. Saves me typing time and you reading time).  
  
As Kagome talked about everything that happened, repeating exactly every detail she told Kaede, as Hachi just stayed quiet and listened extensively, Takara tapped her mother on the shoulder. Sango turned to her and waited for Takara to say what she wanted. "Who is that Mommy?" Sango smiled and looked at Shippou, motioning for him to explain it to her, he could make it more simple to her than Sango could. Shippou nodded at Sango and looked at Takara.  
  
"See that's Hachi, one of Miroku's best friends. He's a raccoon youkai that used to helps us out sometimes in stuff we used to do before you were born. He has the power to change into weird things. He has an odd sense of humor, but he's a little bit of a coward. He's very gentle and always tries to help Miroku whenever he can, even though Miroku would take the girls from him. Miroku used to be such a perv," explained Shippou with a laugh in the end.  
  
Takara paid close attention to Shippou's explanation and when he was done, she had some questions in mind, "What does perv mean and what does Hachu turn into?" Shippou had to laugh when Takara said 'Hachu' instead of Hachi. Takara just stared at him confused. Shippou tried to calm down and stop laughing to begin to answer Takara's questions.  
  
Sango heard her daughter's questions and before Shippou could try to explain, she covered his mouth and smiled innocently at Takara, "You'll learn about that later in life Takara. You're too young now," said Sango calmly. Takara pouted and rolled her eyes, she was, like Shippou, used to that response from her mom. Each time Takara would ask a question, her answer from her mom was usually that same statement Sango just said. It was getting a little annoying now.  
  
"Very interesting story," said Hachi after Kagome's explanation of everything that happened ever since they were all reunited. Kagome wasn't getting tired of telling the story over again and she doesn't think she'll be getting tired anytime soon. She liked filling people in on what's going even if she maybe saying the same thing over again to different people. She just had to make sure she didn't tell the wrong people the story.  
  
"Yeah it is I guess. And when you came, we all thought it was a demon coming after the jewel. Thankfully it was just you," said Kagome with a big smile on her face. She was glad it wasn't a demon that appeared out of the bushes. She was glad to meet an old friend instead of a blood thirsty creature after the jewel and their bodies covered in their own blood.  
  
Hachi smiled as he stood up. He looked at Miroku, "It seems that you've been busy master Miroku. So now you're not the lecher you used to be?" Miroku stared at Hachi and shook his head for an answer to his 'ridiculous' question. There it was again, the word Takara had no clue about, but was pretty sure it meant something bad if her parents won't tell her what it meant. She started to think up on meanings on the word, but came out completly empty.  
  
Hachi looked over at Kirara, where Takara and Shippou were still sat on her back. He then focused his attention on Sango who looked like she was in deep thought. He walked over to her with Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku behind him. They all started to wonder why she was so quiet and what she was thinking about.  
  
"Is there something wrong?," asked Miroku in concern. Sango snapped out of it and saw everyone was now staring straight at her, "I wanted to ask you all a favor." Everyone looked at her strangely and started to wonder what her favor was. Hopefully it wasn't anything really extreme, even though they didn't know what would be a extreme favor at the time.  
  
"Sure you can, what is it?," asked Kagome. She was getting really worried with every second that passed by. Sango was quiet, thinking about something everyone else was dying to know. "Sango? What is it?," asked Kagome once again with a little frustration in the background of the question.  
  
"Can we go back to my village? I need to go get my weapon back, I won't be much help without it. I just realized that when we all thought Hachi was a demon after the jewel. I didn't bring it because I didn't think we'd need it since Naraku was destroyed and there weren't any strong demons I couldn't destroy with just nearby material. I guess I was wrong," said Sango with a sigh.  
  
Everyone looked at her and all nodded. "Sure Sango! That's a good idea! Not only will we get your Hiraikotsu back, but we'll see how your village is now. At least now we all know where we're heading off in," said Kagome with a little happiness. Thankfully Sango's request wasn't that bad, even though, STILL, no one knew what a bad favor would of been. Takara smiled when she heard they were going to her home, she wanted to see some old friends, even if there were only a few. Miroku had a bad feeling a visit to Sango's village was not going to be a pleasant one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n: I haven't received reviews from some people and I'm wondering if you're still reading my story. I sure hope you are (You all know who you are)!! And to those that put me as your favorite author or have this story under their favorite stories list, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really appreacite it. Also, I just found out that FanFiction has nothing to do with me not receiving some reviews so don't blame them (I never thought I'd say that) or me if I don't respond to your great reviews!  
  
Thalian - Happy you like my story and that you read it. Even though you (Along with others) write small reviews, I always feel that I have to respond in a way because you actually took the time to read my story and review. Others just might read and not review or just not read at all. Thanks for being the ones that do both read and review.  
  
RavenShadow - Thanks for reviewing and reading my story! Don't you just love the new adventure unfolding?! LoLz Yeah you do, you just told me that in the review *Hits own head* Me and my stupidity, I don't know how my friends suffer with it *Smiles innocently* I'm happy you read the story and liked it, I hope to hear from you again and sorry if I get a little behind on updates.  
  
Icecream0626 - That's what I thought! Thinking about my Sesshoumaru like that! What's wrong with you?! How dare you?! *Throws things at her, but has such lame aim that she misses by a mile* :-D I know as much as you do that there's many people who love my Sesshy, but I can't kill them all, believe me, I've tried ....... Anyway, I'm happy you reviewed again and liked all the chapters. Hope to hear from you again!  
  
WaterGoddess914 - Thanks for reviewing for all my Inuyasha stories! And extra thanks for making all those great poems, making that great one shots, making Dancing To Love, and making that new story! I LOVE ALL YOUR WORK! Oh, I forgot to thank you for IMing me to thank me on reviewing for your stories and poems. So many thank you's here huh? LoLz! Well hope you keep liking my stories and hope you update and write new stories and poems soon!  
  
Babsie - I'm happy you like the whole Sango and Miroku deal (Of course because that's what the story is mostly about, LoLz). About the whole Kikyou and Inuyasha thing, you have to wait until later chapters. I'd tell you now (Believe me, I'm trying really hard not to give parts of the story away), but that'd ruin the story for you and also maybe for others. I have to thank you though, because you asked me those questions, I got an idea for the story! THANKS SO MUCH (Even though you didn't mean to give me the idea)! Again I say I might not be able to update soon because of school, but I will try my best so be patient with me please!  
  
Joya Sagrada - YES! 59 CHAPTERS! You should go read it, it's really good and when the author posts up about 3 more chapters, the story will be over (Kind of like my other Inuyasha story huh? It's almost done in 3 chapters too). Thanks for reading my new one shot story and reading my new chapter chica (Even if you were a little late LoLz The good thing is that you reviewed and that's all that matters). I can't wait to hang out with you again chica, it was fun at Monday! ^_^ 17 SITS! Pobresito Inuyasha! You need to thank me, I introduced you to your new lover Bankoutsu! Hehe ..... Well hope you like this new chapter and remember: Kouga and Sesshoumaru are mine! You can ALL the others! And if you say no in a review, email, in person or IM, that means you're a bitch and you lose all your benefits to any Inuyasha character! *Laughs evilly* You know I love you mi Yesenia Colomriqueña!  
  
Akikaze no Uta - Hey, I loved your long review! And I'm here to end some of your confusement of my story! First off I agree with you on Kouga and Ayame, Kouga just 'loved' Kagome because of her ability to sense the Shikon shards. How can love be built on that? Second, Miroku and Sango's meeting was really rushed, I know that. I even thought of taking off the chapter and wait for later to reunite them, but I already had people that read that chapter so I thought it'd be dumb to take it down then. Plus, I didn't know how to delay their reuniting so I left it the way I did. I'm sorry about rushing it, I'll try my best in not rushing other events in the story. The dialogue between Sango and Miroku are a little forced sometimes too because it's semi hard for me to make talks between them. I mean, you regurlary see them screaming at each other because of Miroku's grabs and touches (HeHe, I love him for that though!) and when they're actually being serious and stuff, they don't even talk much! *Sigh* Maybe that's just me though. Promise I'll try my best on others to make them better. About Miroku never meeting Sango before those few years, I've explained it in this chapter just for you! LoLz I hope you're not confused about it anymore. I love the way I've made Takara and Shippou! I didn't even try to make them that way! It just came out that way naturally in a way! LoLz I'm happy you think the story is well written! *Smiles* And about our birthdays, what a coincidence! That's so cool! I chat with some people around my age that live all over the US now. How did I meet them? Because they read my stories or I read their stories. So it really doesn't matter where we live, IM is a great new invention that helps us solve that problem! LoLz Well, I wrote just a LITTLE too much here, hehe, BYE! Hope to hear from you again!  
  
a/n: WHOA! This chapter sucked! I'm so sorry! I just didn't really have an idea for this chapter, all my mind is worried about is school, projects, tests, grades and of course every girl's concern, boys. *Sighs* I told you all school was evil! It should of never been thought of! But if it wasn't, we'd all be living in a world where we all speak like babies, everyone dies from a mosquito bite and worst of all, a world with no computers or internet!!!!!!! AHH!! *Sighs again to calm down* Well, hope you didn't get bored in this chapter, sorry it sucked. Hope others will have more effort and be much better. 


	7. What A Welcome Back?

a/n: I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAI !!!!!!! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time, but it's not my fault! Well actually maybe it is because I practically live on the internet but I am so lazy that I dont write my stories ((Even when I get great ideas)) so scratch what I just said .! I was actually planning on making a new chapter for at least Christmas or New Year ((Or maybe a short Inuyasha one shot)) but oopsie.... My social life is actually occupying ((Hard 2 believe I know))..... I promise I'll try harder to update better, but don't expect any miracles. I sure don't ...... If you really want to help me get the nerve to update better, read my sucky poetry and review ^_^'.  
  
My poems are mostly depressive so if you like those type of happy stuff, don't read my poems. I've noticed my life is sad and pitiful enough so might as well write about it ((Well for the moment its not anymore so yippie!!)). Even my friends are getting into writting poetry now and no offense to them but I dont want them 2! .;; I mean, they have good ideas and all, but they're basically just writting what they should be writting in a diary or journal. *Shrugs* I cant stop them so w/e. Do I sound a bit stupid for saying that? *Shrugs again* Live with it. XD  
  
~*~*~ ReCaP Of Last ChApTeR ~*~*~  
  
"Can we go back to my village? I need to go get my weapon back, I won't be much help without it. I just realized that when we all thought Hachi was a demon after the jewel. I didn't bring it because I didn't think we'd need it since Naraku was destroyed and there weren't any strong demons I couldn't destroy with just nearby material. I guess I was wrong," said Sango with a sigh.  
  
Everyone looked at her and all nodded. "Sure Sango! That's a good idea! Not only will we get your Hiraikotsu back, but we'll see how your village is now. At least now we all know where we're heading off in," said Kagome with a little happiness. Thankfully Sango's request wasn't that bad, even though, STILL, no one knew what a bad favor would of been. Takara smiled when she heard they were going to her home, she wanted to see some old friends, even if there were only a few. Miroku had a bad feeling a visit to Sango's village was not going to be a pleasant one....  
  
~*~*~ NoW FoR ThE AcTuAl ChApTeR ^_^ ~*~*~  
  
"Farewell Master Miroku and fellow friends!," screamed Hachi as he waved goodbye to the Inuyasha gang. Everyone else waved and said their goodbye back, but only one out of them all stuck out the most with her constant yelling and hyperness ((a/n: You all BETTER already know who it is -.- No it's not Kikyou XD XD XD)).  
  
"Bye bye Hachu! You will always be the cutest fuzzy tail waccoon me knows!" Shippou looked over at Takara jumping up and down from Kirara's back as she waved and screamed, leaving him to laugh on the inside. He didn't know how, but Takara always seemed to brighten up everything and anyone with her smiles, laughs and funny cute tantics even when things looked bad for herself and/or others. He actually doesnt care how she does it, he just is happy she does. He really likes that about her.  
  
"She'll be the greatest friend I'll ever have!," kept saying and thinking Shippou to himself. Actually, he's been thinking that a lot lately... But then the question if that'll be true forever runs through his head as well. Damn the confusement..... And the worst part was that he didn't even know what that question actually means!!! He just sighed in defeat and let that question and the thoughts that followed be pushed to the back of his head before he got a headache from thinking too much on it ((a/n: Hey it happens!)). He's too young for this....  
  
Everyone looked at Takara also after a while, and when she caught everyone stares, she gave her own blank stare, "Nani?" They all just smiled as a response with the same thing running in their minds... Thank the Gods she's okay and coming back to her normal self so quickly.  
  
Takara sat back down on Kirara's back once they all lost site of Hachi who left them because he had to do something, but didn't say what exactly. Before they could even further question him, he was already at the top of a small hill ready to head out and be on his way. They all just decided to shrug it off and keep on their way. They all knew where they were going and how to get there now so they didn't bother to even ask Sango how to get to her village. No one had forgotten where Sango's village was, especially not Miroku.  
  
He's been wanting to head out there to see Sango so badly for such a long time that he struggled so hard with himself on it. He always thought of what he did to Sango... Not telling her about Kohaku... So he always stopped himself. He believed if he went, he'd only cause more heartache for Sango and he didn't want that at all. He actually feared more the hatred Sango held, or he thought she held, for him more than anything. Oh how he missed Sango.... Her laughs, her smiles, her voice, her very beauty, and surprisly, even the hits she gave him when he would do something perverted to either her or another woman. He laughed to himself, how "playful" he was back then. He didn't regret it one bit though. Even though he got constant bumps, marks, and concontions ((Sp?)) from the beatings, he still always proved from it all to himself how jealous Sango really was when he hitting on other women.... Therefore proving how much and how strong her feelings for him were.  
  
He looks at himself now and smiles when he sees and recaps where he's at. He would of never thought that he would even survive the battle he had with Naraku, let alone be with his friends, but he is so happy he did. He wanted to confess to Sango before hand, before he supposedly in his mind would die in his final fight with Naraku, and he was glad he did the night before. He didn't believe he was going to be here, walking beside his beloved Sango and his, no THEIR child with her, all together happily. He never thought Sango was at her village bearing within her the baby he was the father of, but didn't know of yet.  
  
He saddens when he remembers how he missed his daughter's birth and first few years. Thank the Gods though that he didn't miss too many of his daughter's life, but knowing he missed her first words, first steps, first everything saddens him to a state he nears tears, but just seeing her and Sango now blows away all that from his mind. He will from now on only focus on the good and positive because he must appreacite life with his new family more than ever before for some terrible awful reason he loses it all... Which he prays to death nothing like that ever happens. He doesn't believe he can live without his small family now that he has them all once again with him.  
  
His peaceful moments with Takara and Sango didn't last at all long however. They were way to short, but that won't stop him from being with his family joyfully later. They all will fix this problem about the jewel soon and quickly then he can peacefully live with his daughter and wife. Well Sango is not exactly his wife, but after bearing his child and them sharing their love for each other by actions and words ((^_~)) he has without a shadow of a doubt in mind and forever will think that Sango is his wife. Sango thinks of Miroku as her husband as well anyway. No actual wedding or voes are needed to confirm it. All that is needed is their loving precious daughter, their feelings for one another, and their kisses and caresses to each other.  
  
Sango turned around and noticed Miroku smiling proudly and thoughtfully. She started to ponder why, but then just gave up quickly and sighed for no real reason. She continued walking next to her daughter & pet so to speak and was lost in her own thoughts all of a sudden, but was brought back when she felt arms encircling her waist and hands placed on her stomach. She looks to her right shoulder and sees Miroku placing his head there. Sango just smiled without saying a word, her smile says it all. She relaxed in Miroku's arms and continued walking.  
  
Shippou walked up to Sango and Miroku, looking at them confused for a while. He just nodded as he jumped on to Kirara's back once again to take back his place next to Takara. Takara smiled at Shippou and then looked over at her parents, making her smile only widen. She looked back at Shippou one last time before she looked at the top of Kirara's head and started playing with her ears, "Kitty Kitty Kitty.... La La La La La La...... Ears go up! Ears go down..... Ears go up! Ears go down..... Kitty Kitty Kitty.... La La La La La La...... Ears go up! Ears go down..... Ears go up! Ears go down.....," Takara just continued this song/process with Kirara not minding at all of her actions since Takara didn't really pull much on her ears. In between her singing and tiny tugs Takara would gently scratch Kirara behind the ears and Kirara would purr in return so it wasn't bad for either one of them.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were behind everyone smiling brightly at what they saw ((a/n: Once again I'm making everyone smile 2 much! XD)). "That's so adorable," said Kagome as she got a tiny bit closer to Inuyasha as they kept their slow pace. Even Inuyasha couldn't deny it, he agreed with Kagome inside his head, but being his usual self he answered with his usual "Feh." Kagome just sighed, she was expecting that as his answer, "It's weird how we all have changed in a way," Kagome said a short while after unexpectely.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome confused, ready to ask Kagome what she meant, but since Kagome already knew that question was coming to she continued on not letting Inuyasha talk, "Sango would always be either hitting Miroku or fuming of her own jealousy. Miroku would be just doing his usual which is apologizing then 'flirting' right after with Sango or other women. Now it's way different. They have a kid and are closer than they could ever be!"  
  
"We've changed a lot too Kagome," responded Inuyasha before he could stop himself.  
  
Kagome nodded in response, "Glad we have then...," she finished and rested herself on Inuyasha's arm. There was no need for more words to be spoken, Inuyasha just rested his own head on hers. Moments like this is where not only Shippou, but also Takara feel very happy, but at the same time creeped out. I mean, glad that everyone is in love or w/e it's really called, but creepy because they're not exactly used to this kind of stuff. Especially not for Shippou, he was used to them constantly fighting and such, not this! Now it's just scary how everyone gets along SO well. Takara would be used to it if only her mother hadn't been living a life of solitude and depression since she was born.  
  
"The 'adults' are way to lovy dovy!!," screamed Shippou to Takara. He froze and looked around quickly, reassuring that no one actually heard that. By the looks of it, no one had. Shippou didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Takara quickly nodded in response.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy touch each other a lot. Also Auntie and Uncie!" ((a/n: Uncie - Uncle... You all arent that slow right?! Oh and I capitalize these words like 'Mommy' because it shows how Takara makes this in her own cutey language like names for them)).  
  
"Oh yeah........."  
  
"Fweaky sometimes."  
  
"Yep."  
  
".... Why Shippou?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do Mommy, Daddy, Auntie, Uncie touch so much?"  
  
"Well uhhhhhhhhhhh.............," Shippou looked at how Takara was really interested in hearing the answer, "I dont know myself," he said quickly, "Yeah! That's it!" Takara pouted not liking the response she got. You'd think by now she'd be used to those responses, and she is, when it comes from an adult that is. When it comes to a kid like her, even though Shippou is about 7 or 8 years older, he still didn't have the right, or so she thinks in her eyes, to give her those type of responses. She thought now more than ever was when she needed to get better responses and too bad for Shippou to be her target.  
  
"Me always get an answer like that! No faiwr....,"   
  
"Sorry Takara, but I dont know! Really! Mom/Kagome said it had something to do with love or something."  
  
"L - O - V- E?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's love?"  
  
Shippou became wide eyed the minute he heard that word, but he didn't no why he did, "Wha... What?," he stuttered out. He shook his head roughly at his weird behavior. "Stupid guy extincts!," he thought to himself. Dad/Inuyasha had told him about it sometime ago. Where guys just react because of human men nature, same happens with girls most of the time. He just wished he at least understood the whole reason for his sudden reaction!  
  
"What's love?," repeated Takara sweetly and innocently.  
  
"I think it's the name of a thing or an object from Mom's time." ((a/n: So what if Shippou in the real Anime knows what love is. I know he isnt this dumb and all, but he is just a kid so he cant explain it. He may have had feelings for a girl before in the show that may be considered love at first sight or w/e, but he never knew what those feelings meant so he cant describe them now!))  
  
"Oh okay!," Takara said in agreeing. Takara knew that wasn't what love was, but since she didn't exactly know what it was either, she couldn't tell Shippou his thought on it wasn't right. She remembered her mother saying something one night to herself about love dealing with feelings, dealing with her dad, and love being the most important thing in the world. Takara didn't know how that could be, how something can be that desired, needed and basically required (From the looks of it she thought her mom really did need it to keep living). Love being some random item in the future can't make all the adults act so weird, but again she said to herself she wasn't going to dwell on it anymore because the whole situation confused her and scared her in a way.  
  
Besides, she was too psyqued about going back to her home, seeing her old friends and all. Takara laughed, sometimes she surprised herself how much she can think on some adult thing.... Maybe she really isn't 3?! Maybe she's actually like the age of 15 with the body of a 3 year old!! But then again, when Takara thinks that in her head, she just has a giggle attack, which assures herself she in fact was 3. Plus the way she talked was a reminder to her too, but she didn't care about that, she was comfortable with herself.  
  
Not like some people in her home was. Always putting something on their face to make them look younger or something, when in reality they just looked like funny clowns. Her mom however just put some dark color on her eyelids so she didnt look like a clown. Takara thought though that she didn't need the make up, that's what her mom told her it was called, because she looked pretty when she was natural either way. Takara blinked when she realized she had a dazed off look on her face that was starting to scare Shippou, "Hi Shippou!" Shippou just got an Anime sweat drop falling at the side of his head.  
  
"We're approaching," said Sango to everyone else as she saw her now beautiful village in sight. She sighed at how it looked from a far, looking like it never was touched by demon hands/claws. The only difference was that there was no longer a giant wooden fence around the village like there once was before. Since there wasn't anymore demons that came to attack the village and the few that did attack were way to easy to defeat, the fence was never rebuild. Waste of trees everyone thought. The gang all stopped when they were in front of the entrance of the village.  
  
"Wow Sango... It all looks great!," said Kagome happily. Everyone nodded in response and before anyone else could add another comment to that, many villagers came runnig towards Sango and Takara, pulling them away from the rest. The gang just stared at them with arched eyebrows.  
  
"Sango! Takara!! You're both back!!!" "We were beginning to worry!!!!" "How are you?!" "You 2 look great!" "Thank the Gods you're back!" "We all dearly missed you 2!" "How was your journey?!" All these screams/questions and more were shouted from the many people that ran towards Sango and Takara, who in return just smiled as mainly Sango tried to keep track of everyone's questions and such. Many children came towards Takara, asking how it was outside the village since many of them have never been outside it. After about what seemed like a half hour, but was really 5 minutes of screams, a random villager screamed out the loudest asking, "Who are they?!" Everyone turned to look at the strangers that was being pointed at by the loud villager.  
  
Sango sighed in relief (Of her poor ears getting a rest) and finally spoke out, "These are my friends...." She immediately looked over at Miroku and saw his face expression to what she just said. Sango smiled and walked over to Miroku, him rapidly wrapping his right arm around her waist, "And this is Miroku... Takara's father." Takara seperated from her friends and ran to her parents yelling 'Yup! Yup!' to her mother's sayings.  
  
The villagers just stared as everyone introduced themselves nervously, well all except Inuyasha who just said his name and ended it with a "Keh." When Shippou, being the last one, said who he was, the villagers all smiled at once and yelled their welcomes. The gang all smiled nervously and confusely in return, sighing in relief as well, and just said thank you to their welcomes. After a few minutes, Sango told everyone to follow her and they did so. As they walked, they were still being greeted, but then the greetings ended abruptly when Sango walked inside a large castle ((a/n: Whatever it's called! A home like a lord has)), being followed behind by the others. The villagers there said their last greeting before they went on their way to do their own things after they watched everyone walk inside.  
  
Everyone automatically guessed that this was Sango's home in the village because it was the biggest home there. Once they were inside, they all awed at the surroundings. If you didn't know Sango, you'd think she was rich by the looks of her house! Sango told her friends to wait in a large room as she kept walking into her room that was down the hall.   
  
The room everyone were told to wait in clearly was noted as the dinning room ((a/n: Work with me here please -.-)). Takara saw everyone get comfortable on the floor and once she made sure they all were fine, she ran away somewhere. Miroku called for Takara to come back, but she didn't yell in response. Before Shippou could go follow her to see where she went and bring her back, she returns with a few people behind her.  
  
"Me knows we all hungy so tell them what you want to eat and dey prepare it fow you." Takara sat down next to Shippou as the people behind her stand there waiting for the orders to be said to them from the guests. There was 4 people there, dressed like any normal villager, but there were obviously noted as servants for dear Ms. Sango and Takara. Once the servants got the orders so to speak from the gang, they walked away ready to bring it a few minutes later ((a/n: They work fast XD)).  
  
"The food looks great!," screamed Shippou as the food was placed in front of him. Everyone nodded with delighted smiles, especially Inuyasha. He licked his lips and eyed the food like it was prey on the move. Kagome giggled and covered her mouth quickly before Inuyasha could tell her anything. Inuyasha just quickly glanced at her then the food again. When the signal was given for them to eat, Inuyasha digged in. Everyone else ate peacefully awaiting for Sango to return.  
  
"I see you all started without me," said Sango jokily before sitting down next to Miroku and immediately being served by one of the servants still standing there. Sango nodded her thank you and the all the servants left them to speak in private, going on to work on their own daily jobs around the castle, which really wasn't much since Sango and Takara care and clean up for themselves pretty well. They don't really need servants, but the villagers actually insisted on it.  
  
"Damn Sango... You had it way better than us! Lucky," said Inuyasha between bites to Sango as he kept stuffing his face with all the food, "All we had was a hag that lectured me too much," he finished with a lot of food in his mouth. Inuyasha was hit over the head for his rudeness towards Kaede who kindfully gave him and the others a home during all this time. Before Inuyasha could retaliate, Shippou stuffed an egg roll into Inuyasha's mouth. Kagome smiled a thank you towards her son and Inuyasha just glared as he munched on the roll.  
  
"I guess so... But it was still pretty lonely....," Sango whispered as she lowered her head and looked down at her plate. She closed her eyes, stopping tears from falling and causing her eyelashes to get wet due to the fact that memories can really sting your heart. Miroku frowned seeing Sango almost on the break of tears, or was already there, and wanted to comfort her anyway possible. Everyone else saw her sadden expression, and felt really bad, especially Inuyasha for even bringing it up. Before anyone could say or do anything however, Kagome spoke up for everyone.  
  
"Well you wont have to be anymore Sango! We're all back together after all," reassured Kagome as she smiled and put some food into her mouth. Inuyasha nodded before continuing eating and so did everyone else. "Yeah... Guess so," said Sango thankfully and joyfully as she lifted her head to show her tear filled eyes. She rubbed her eyes causing her tears to dry up and smiled to everyone, assuring she was okay. Everyone smiled in return and kept eating without saying another word.  
  
Shippou was following his dad, stuffing his face in the food like he hasn't eaten in days, which is certainly isn't true. He just never really has food this much in amount and this good. He is not saying that his mom isn't a good cook though. Inuyasha just always ate it all before he could properly taste it.  
  
Takara started to giggle at how fast Shippou was eating the food and how messy he looked with bits of food all over his face. Actually he looked cute. That thought made Takara giggle even more. Shippou looked up from his plate and looked over at the laughing girl, blinking in confusement. Kagome smiled and leaned over to Shippou, helping him clean off some of the food. Shippou looked at his mom before eating again, getting more food stuck on his face. Takara just kept giggling before she continued eating.  
  
"I see you got your weapon already," Miroku observed as he saw her Hiraikotsu leaned against the wall behind her. Sango just nodded in response as she took another bite of the delicious food.  
  
"So after this we all are heading off right?," asked an eager Inuyasha.  
  
"Why cant we stay here for the night?," asked a curious Kagome.  
  
"Because we got things to do and people to threaten for answers, that's why."  
  
"One night spending here won't really make a difference."  
  
"What if it does?"  
  
"What if it doesnt?"  
  
"What if it does? Then we'll be beating ourselves up for not leaving sooner."  
  
"Is there proof you can give that will tell us it makes a difference or not?"  
  
".............."  
  
"Thought so.... And besides, you don't even know where to start and what to do exactly so we'll be heading off to do nothing since we have no idea on what to do."  
  
".............."  
  
"Am I right?"  
  
".............."  
  
"So let's spend the night here!"  
  
"Feh. It doesnt matter anyway because it seems like whatever I say dont mean shit."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Seems like it to me right now."  
  
"Stop being such a dramaqueen Inuyasha!"  
  
"I'm a guy remember?! I'm not a queen... If anything, I'm a king!"  
  
"Fine... Stop being a dramaking then!"  
  
"Wait.... What the hell it that anyway?!"  
  
Kagome laughed not answering Inuyasha's question leaving him seem stupid and dumb in front of everyone else. He glared at his Kagome, not liking the fact that she's making him seem like a fool, ".... Wench," which was his 'clever' response back to Kagome. Kagome stopped laughing immediately and felt hurt in a way. How did everyone else know she was hurt? Well her hurt face expression was a hint.  
  
"You told me you will never call me that after...," Kagome stopped herself before she went on when she realized that she and Inuyasha weren't the only ones in the room. It took her a while to realize that actually. She smiled nervously, "Nevermind...." Inuyasha grinned in victory, but didn't get off that easy without getting a death glare from Kagome. He knew what that meant.... And he didn't like the idea Kagome was getting in her head he could just picture.  
  
He knew Kagome had only one thing over him when it came to fully getting what she wants and he hated that when he just thought of it. Kagome would certainly get what she wanted, which was to make Inuyasha pay, now if he doesn't think fast. Inuyasha quickly did his usual puppy dog face, asking for forgiveness. If there was one thing Kagome hated about Inuyasha, it was that because he seemed to get his way with that. Kagome couldn't help but sigh in defeat, "Okay Inuyasha......" Inuyasha grinned again in outmost victory while getting weird stares from the children, and getting laughs from Miroku and Sango. Kagome blushed and tried to finish eating while Takara and Shippou were lost, once again, in the conversation.  
  
~*~ Hours Later Outside ~*~ Sango sat outside on the grass, away from her home, away from her friends and family, away from everyone else in her village. It seemed she was in a private place because no one was in sight except for herself. It looked to be a hill, a big one actually, with no houses or anything close except for her own village being about a mile away. It looked to be a place where Sango could go to when she wanted to think on personal things without any distraction.  
  
Her village was always hectic, noisy and not even at night sometimes was it quiet. She thought she finally had found a place of her own she could just relax at alone since no one had ever been there when she was there, but she was wrong. After only about 25 minutes of being there, Sango's train of thought and peace was interrupted when she saw a shadow over her own. She looked up to see who it was and the owner of the shadow smiled a hello. She slightly smiled back, "Hello? Do I know you?," she asked.  
  
"We met before long ago, but I am not surprised you do not remember me. I'm Yukio, I live at the same village you do."  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you. I do not believe I have seen you around the village, where exactly have I met you before?"  
  
"I was a youkai exterminator before our village was burned down by the demons working for Naraku, the one who stole the shards that we gathered from the demons we killed."  
  
"Oh....," said Sango as she lowered her head when memories flashed through her head. The awful memories that only bring tears to her eyes when she remembers all the beloved people she lost and cared for so much. How she wished that day never would of happened.... How she wished she could go back and do things differently, but sadly to say.... If it wasn't for that day, she would of never met her Miroku and her fellow friends like her best friend Kagome. She would of never had her daughter either.... Sango took in a deep breath as she looked back at the stranger, not wanting to alarm him by her sudden silence.  
  
Yukio looked at her seriously before continuing, "I was able to survive, but I am sad that I cant say the same for the rest of my family and friends." Yukio whispered the end of his statement so softly that if it wasn't for them being the only ones around, Sango would of not heard him. In fact, she barely even caught what he said lastly. She could tell how hurt he was too of losing his family and friends.  
  
"I am very sorry. I know exactly how you feel...."  
  
"I know you do, everyone here knows what happened to your father and others... We all are very sorry. I am especially sorry. I know it's hard to lose someone close to you, let alone many," said Yukio comforting as he sat down next to Sango. Too close for Sango's own comfort actually. Yukio was a built man, more built than the other villagers around here, yet he wasn't all buffed up like a body builder would be. His muscles just showed way more than any others living in their village.  
  
His hair was long, reaching to the middle of his back, and it gave off a dark color, like it was close to black, but instead was a dark shade of blue. His eyes barely matched his hair, being sky blue and all. He was tall, but about the same height as any other man. His smile was very inviting... Signs that showed he got many girls and could get anyone if he wanted without even really trying. He carried a small sword around, which showed the reason for his physique, Sango assuming he was a very powerful warrior.   
  
"Thank you.... I'm glad someone knows how I feel....."  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
".... I think I've seen you before. Are you by any chance the leader of the top powerful groups of us demon exterminators?"  
  
"Yes. I took your job as head once you decided you didn't want to have that job anymore."  
  
"Yeah.... I wanted to take care for Takara and be there for her more."  
  
"I see. I understand. I would of done the same if I had a son or daughter."  
  
"You don't have a wife?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Figured that."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh nothing.... If I may ask, how did you know about this place?"  
  
"I found it not too long ago when I was looking for wood for my home. Thought it was a great place to get away from everything for a while. You get a great view of the stars here too." Sango looked up, realizing what he said was true. She gasped a bit when she saw how bright the stars where in the dark night sky. She didn't even know it was dark out. Wow, time sure flies..... She knew it was dark, just not this dark. Before Sango could say anything, Yukio went on, "And I didnt think anyone else knew about it, but I'm glad now that someone did. Especially a woman as beauitful as you."  
  
Yukio took Sango's hand and looked deep into her eyes, causing Sango to freeze up for a while. She was totally lost, she wasn't thinking straight anymore. All that came to mind was the color of his eyes and how much emotion they held. But why so much emotion? Was it for her? Has he been holding a lot of emotion for her for so long? Since they were together in the village before it was destroyed? It could be possible, but all she can think of when she remembers her old village is her father and brother... Not anyone else.... So she doesn't know if she was ever close or even talked a lot with a guy named Yukio with his appearence. He did ring a bell in her head however, but not as loud as Yukio may of wished. Just then, when she tried to think harder on who this Yukio really was and where & when they both have met before today... She remembers Miroku. The one she loves, the one she knew her heart only cried out for.  
  
Sango quickly came back to Earth and shook her head roughly, throwing her hand back, away from his grasping one, making him look at her in confusement and sadness. That just further questioned how much they knew each other back then... Too bad it's all a blurr to her because her past only brought pain and heartache, causing her to not want to even think back. Now she knows how Kohaku felt, "I'm sorry but I do not remember you well from way back then," this statement caused Yukio to take on a more sadden look than he already had causing Sango even more to want to remember then again not, "I have a child remember? And I don't like strangers grabbing my hand that way thank you very much. You're lucky I don't have something to hit you with right about now..."  
  
"I'm truly sorry. Gomen nasai.... I just thought since you were single there was no harm. My apologies."  
  
"First of, I am not single... My daughter has a father you know. And even if I was single, that is no excuse to just hit on me like that."  
  
"..... Rumor around here is you are not with Takara's father."  
  
"I wasn't before, but that still doesnt mean I do not love him and missed him dearly during the years I wasn't with him! I was with him before and always have been, I just never came out to say it to anyone nor myself because I wasn't even sure.... But now that I saw him again now, I know I have always been with him even if we weren't in contact with each other so get the rumors around here straight," she paused when she saw how truly sorry plus hurt Yukio was, but by then she didn't really care. She no longer wanted to know about the past, he just gave her more of a reason to not try to remember.  
  
"I guess you weren't here for when I arrived earlier in the day... I came with him," Sango stopped once again, "I'm flattered, but I'm sorry. Even though that still wasn't a way to say you like me or anything, I don't appreciate people that come on fast to me like that," Sango finished with a glare. Sango started to think on what she said last and knew what she said wasn't true. Miroku came on to her fast... But then again that was a ritual so to speak for him with any pretty young woman. That was why she was always confused on if Miroku truly did hold feelings for her despite what anyone said, including him. Even so however, when it came to Miroku's true feelings for Sango, he would slowly show them and express them by doing nice things, like comforting her during tough times, or protecting her a lot during battle.  
  
Sango smiled to herself when she remembered Miroku saying he hasn't flirted or even tried to with any other woman ever since they seperated to different living places. That surely proved how much he loved her because to quit a habit like that for him? Wow.... Sango once again had a far off look in her eyes and when she came back to it, she saw who was still there, watching her with different emotions running through his eyes. Sango with now disguist looked away from Yukio, before saying in a harsh tone, "It would be best of you to leave."  
  
"My apologies," Yukio said with a very hurt voice once again before standing up, "And I hope you and your love are happy together," he finished saying in a whisper before leaving ((a/n: Sorry if this situation was TRULY lame of me to add in here -.-)). Sango heard Yukio's footsteps fade away by each one and sighed in relief when she could no longer hear them.  
  
Sango bent her knees and brought them to her face, resting her arms on them then her chin, sighing once again for no real reason. Sango looked over her shoulder to make sure he truly did leave then looked ahead, staring at nothingness, but darkness, "I always have some guy coming up to me like I'm for sale or something.... Damn jerks.... I'm not even that pretty......."  
  
"Yes you are. You know you are."  
  
Sango shot up from her position, stretching her legs out in front of her. She recognized that voice. She closed her eyes and smiled, then waited for the same voice to speak again, but when the voice wasn't heard by her another time, she opened her eyes and turned around. Miroku smiled from where he was, standing just a few feet away from Sango. He slowly approached Sango by walking towards her, then sitting himself comfortaly next to her.  
  
"You are beautiful. You truly are," he repeated with a grin instead of his smile he was wearing just a few seconds ago, "Dont let anyone tell you otherwise. Not even yourself," he paused, "It's my job to tell you on your looks remember? And what I say matters more and I say you're beyond beautiful," he ended with a small laugh. Sango smiled, thanking him for such a complement with just that, a smile. "Even your smile proves the beauty you hold...." Sango could do nothing, but blush.  
  
Sango leaned to her left, not knowing what else to do really, resting her head on Miroku's shoulder while still feeling red on her cheeks. Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango tightly, doing his usual move. Sango immediately relaxed from all the tension she was holding before Miroku arrived, "I guess my little private hideout here is discovered," Sango said as she added in a tiny laughter there.  
  
"Yeah... It seems so.... By more than one person other than me too."  
  
"You saw all that, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I'm sorry if I..."  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, you made me happy by what you said."  
  
"The least I wanted to do was make you mad at me."  
  
"I can never truly be mad at you Sango," Miroku whispered, "You are too perfect to be mad at."  
  
Sango blushed once again, "I'm not perfect."  
  
"Perfect is in the eye of the beholder my dear Sango... And in my eyes... You are perfect."  
  
"Always leave it up to you to make a girl blush and feel special. What a sweet talker."  
  
"It's my job after all."  
  
"Yes it is," Sango said with a laugh.  
  
"Am I doing my job well?"  
  
"Absolutely..."  
  
By this time, Sango has her head rested on Miroku's lap while Miroku gently stroked Sango's hair. "Good then," Miroku said with a chuckle, "I don't want to be bad at my job, I don't want to look for another," he finished with a wink. Sango couldn't help but laugh, causing Miroku to get an idea. "Since your little secret spot has been discovered and this place might not be yours later, let's make the best of it before more people show up...," he whispered into Sango's ear with a little wink.  
  
Sango looked at him as he stopped stroking her hair and placed his hand over her cheek, making her still blink then blush even more than she was before. It wasn't that hard to know what he was thinking yet she still was blusing. That confused her because they've gone further than what he was wanting to do now anyway. Besides, it's not like she didn't want that either.  
  
Miroku lowered his head once he caught Sango's once again far off look. He closed in on Sango, stopping only when he was a mere centimeters away from touching his face with hers. Sango just grinned as his grin only widened, giving him the signal showing she knew what he was thinking and was agreeing on the doing of that action. Sango closed her eyes and once Miroku lost sight of the dark chocolate color of his love's eyes, he did the same and leaned even closer. The gap between them was gone, that tiny bit of space invaded. Their lips touched, making everything escape their mind... And they just savored the moment that they didn't want interrupted.  
  
~*~*~ ReViEw ReSpOnSe & AuThOr NoTeS ~*~*~  
  
I don't know if I responded to all the new reviews that I've gotten. I'm not even sure I responded to the right people since I lost track after the first 3 new reviews I got, but I hope I came really close. Hehe, don't yell at me about my stupidity on that part of losing track after only the first 3 reviews because you can find better things to yell at me about! *Smiles stupidly* I actually stopped responding after a while ((Lazy self again)) so sorry to those of you who reviewed and I've never responded to you before, but it's that I'm just getting back in the updating mood. ^_^' *Gets hit by some random reader* @_@ Oro... Owie... Ouchie... That hurt!  
  
Vampire Elf - It's ok, I don't mind that you read and reviewed late. We all have those problems with homework and parents so I know it's not your fault. What matters is that you reviewed in the first place! Don't you just love when I make Takara so oblivious, it's so cute!! And the kissing scenes, I was in a romantic mood when I was writting the chapter, I don't know why. Maybe because I lose myself in my writting since I know my love life sucks. That's even what my AIM icon said before for a long while ((Love Sucks))! LoLz Well let me stop boring you with useless information and let you review for my new chapter :-P  
  
Reader - Thanks for reading my story even though you didn't exactly comment much. At least you still reviewed and liked my story so I shouldn't complain. I've noticed you've read some of my other work too and you still never write much, but I don't mind, at least it's something right? Well maybe I'll hear from you again if you decide to read this new chapter and review!  
  
FireGoddess - That's great that you got all your privileges back! Keep having your great luck and try to rub some off on me sometime! *Laughs* Oh yeah, I hope everything goes well with the stuff you've told me. I'm sorry I dont sound so supportive and stuff in my replies, but for some reason something always comes up and I never can write as much as I wish I did. GoMen -.- Hope you like this chapter enough to forgive! ^_^' By the way, sorry I havent emailed you in sometime, it's that you know me, I never make long emails for some reason and I never seem to have anything to talk about, but I somehow always make long review responses o.O Odd... Well anyway, LoLz, I really appreciate your reviews so keep reading and reviewing please!!!   
  
Vash The Unholy - Thanks for reading all my chapters so far and liking my story. I really work hard on it when I can. Vash?! I love him! Those gorgeous green eyes and his split personalities are the best! Hehe.... Do you look like him? Because if you do, my friends will jump you the minute you say so. *Tries to calm down Vash the Stampeede fan freak friends* Anyways, thanks for the review!! *Holds down friends* XD  
  
Kyosnekozukigirl - Don't worry? How can I not worry about school and my updating status. I feel like I'm letting people down when I take forever to update! But hopefully you all understand my problems why I can't update. Not only is homework a problem, but other personal things too ((Don't ask people even though I doubt you all care XD)) so I can't update as fast as I used to. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh and yeah, COOL NAME!  
  
Sour Schuyler - Thanks so much for reading my story and taking your time to review! I love all your reviews and I appreciate each and every one I got from you. Well I'm really lazy so I didn't exactly go back to answer all your comments, but I will answer this. Yes, Ayame is the one Kouga was supposed to marry. I'll write them in my story along with many others later. I hope you like this chapter and please review!  
  
Nekokatagi - Another cool name. ^_^ I have my own internet/Japanese name too as you may already know, Hehe... Well anyway, do you see now? I continued my story so no worries right? LoLz I hope you've read all the chapters so far ((Since I only got a review from you for only chapter 1 I believe)) and you like this new chapter of mines as well. Well bye bye for now!  
  
Lil'Lyn713 - You have stories now?! That's great! *Goes to check* You have 8 so far?! I'll read them sometime when I can so I can add on to your reviews. I can't right now though, my advice and guidance is needed with my friends so off I go! I wish you luck in your stories and I hope you still keep reading mines and actually keep enjoying it! :oP  
  
Inuyasha Kagome2 - I'm glad you liked my story and I hope you read until this chapter so far. Hope to hear from you again. Sorry I didn't write so much to you, I'm sort of tired right now -.-  
  
WaterGoddess914 - It was no problem about the shout out! It's the least I can do to repay you back for reading all my work so far and always reviewing so quickly. You're always the first one to review for all my new work and I really appreciate that! I wish you a lot of luck in your stories and poems even though it doesn't seem like you need it. ^-^ Hope to receive a review from you the minute I post this! XD Well good luck with school and please update your stories soon!  
  
a/n: Thanks to all of you who were REALLY patient enough to wait for an update ((And sorry if it's a BAD update too -.-*)). I know if I was you and you were me, I'd flame all the time ((HeHe :oP)). Now not only do I have 2 horrible sites on Inuyasha ((Based on Inuyasha FanFic stories)), I have an advice site! Please check it out sometime if you can ((All my sites are under my FanFic profile... Duh!)). Also, once again, check out my poetry and other Anime stories please! Don't forget to review for this new chapter of mines before you read the others too though! ^-^ Happy New Year All!!! 2004!!!!!! YaY!!!!!!!!! *Goes off to get drunk then gets arrested* O.o Not Again -.-; *Everyone sighs in regard to my stupidity since the New Year celebration ended long ago* Hehe... ^_^'  
  
~ Akina ~  
  
PS - If you have an idea, got a comment, want to ask a question or see an error that needs to be corrected, REVIEWS PLEASE! Oh, if by some reason you see I wrote in present tense in some parts in this chapter or any other one before, forgive pwease. It's just that I'm used to it from my other stories. 


End file.
